What If We Were
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS & CAMP ROCK For Years Joe Jonas has been sure he liked girls but Kevin Smith might change that and if so, just how much Jovin, Shason. Squeal Different Times.
1. First Day Blues

**What If We Were**

"Oh god" 16 year old Shane Gray said to himself sitting up in his bed that morning.

"It's the first day of High School and I told Nate and Jason I'd be there at 8 and it's almost 8.30. Oh god."

With that Shane jumped out of his bed grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom almsot slipping over his wet towel on the way.

* * *

Menwhile 15 Joe Jonas and his 14 year old brother Nick were just getting out of there mum's car at school.

"Woo-hoo, we're here" Joe said once the door was closed behind him and he and Nick began to walk up the stairs towards the school where a guy with straight brown hair and another guy with curly dark brown hair were standing look as if they were waiting for someone.

"Come on Nate, try phoning him again, knowing Shane, he probably fell asleep on the floor" The guy with straight hair said to the other guy who Joe guessed name was Nate.

"Alright but if he doesn't answer, you're doing it Jason" Nate said to the guy called Jason.

"Joe, Joe, Joseph, Joe, look" Nick said Joe pulling Joe by his new jacket and he turned to see a tall guy with curly brown hair.

"Yeah I see him but who is it?"

"That's Kevin Smith, he's a Junior and he's the manager of the drama club but also he has his own single out" Nick said sounding like a crazed fan as the Kevin guy walked by going up the stairs but Nick stopped him halfway.

"Hi Mr Kevin Smith sir, may I have your autograph" Nick said producing a small notepad from his backbag.

Kevin turned round to him and Joe saw that he was really muscled.

"Yeah sure, hey kid" Kevin said to Joe "do you want an autograph too."

Joe opened his mouth to say but Nick stepped on his foot and he nodded yes.

Once Kevin had left, Joe glared at Nick.

"You didn't need to hurt my foot" Joe said pushing his straight dark brown hair away from his face.

"Yeah but he would have beat you up, I know it Juniors and Freshmen don't get along but Kevin seems cool and he is quite hot."

Joe stared at Nick wondering what was going on with him.

"Woah, slow down Nick you're not gay and neither am I but if....."

Just at that minute a limo pulled up infront of the school and a guy with short straight brown hair jumped out then slammed the door behind him.

"Woah" Nick said and Joe rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he thought as Nick ran over to the guy.

* * *

Once Shane reached Nate and Jason he was englufed in a hug.

"Where on earth have you been, me and Nate have been trying to call you for so long."

"Oh sorry about that Jason, I got a new phone over the holidays and I need to get your numbers again cause it got deleted.

Nate and Jason nodded shaking their heads at Shane. He was always the same losing or forgetting things.

"Well I hope you didn't forget that Connect Three has a cd singing after school today for our new record."

"Of course not Nate, I wouldn't forget my band."

"OMG it's Connect Three" Shane heard a guy yell running over nearly tripping over his own two feet whilst another who was taller than him followed behind.

"Oh god fans" Jason said pulling his phone out of his pocket but Shane put his hand up.

"Hold it Jason, he might just want an autograph or something.

"Hi I'm Nick Jonas and this is my brother Joe and I'm such a big fan, could you sign this for me" the guy Nick said handing the notepad over and fixing his curly brown hair.

"Yeah sure and how about you Joe, okay" Shane said looking at the notepad to see the name Kevin Smith spirled in blue ink on the page.

"Is anything wrong Mr Gray" Nick said noticing that Shane had tightned his grip on the notepad.

"Yeah actually, Kevin Smith is our enemy and so is anyone working with or liking the enemy so get lost freshmen" Jason said pulling a lighter out from his pocket and a cigratte then lighting and begining to puff.

"Okay Jason, calm" Shane said hating the fact one of his bandmate's smoked. It would be bad for their image but he knew Jason was right. Kevin was an enemy.

"Hey Nick, you know whay, I'll sign this and so will Nate and Jason as well" Shane said stressing on Jason's name to make sure he would sign.

Once they were all finished Shane gave the pad back to Nick, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Thank you, Shane Gray" Nick said before being led away by Joe.

Shane smiled to himself. This was going to be a good year.

Please Review.


	2. Why Does Kevin Hate You?

Chapter 2

"Well" Joe said sitting next to Nick at lunchtime. "that wasn't too bad was it."

"No but if you look up you'll see what I see."

At Nick words Joe looked round to see Kevin Smith turn a corner and come into the cantean with a mad look on his face.

"Wonder what's up with him" Joe whispered but Nick wasn't paying attention.

A few seconds later Shane, Nate and Jason walked in and Kevin turned on Shane.

"There you are Gray, you ready to get your face fucked up."

"Oh yeah, who's going to do that, Smith cause I can tell it won't be you, you're too much of a pussy to punch anyone bu...."

At that moment Kevin punched Shane square in the jaw sending him flying onto his side over one of the tables.

"Hey!!!!" Jason yelled pulling his jacket off and punching Kevin himself in the nose.

"No-one and I mean that punches Shane Gray and get's away with it so if you want to punch someone bring it on."

"Woah" Nick said turning to Joe and he knew that he couldn't believe what was going on.

"Right that's it Hale, I'm going to punch you're fat ugly face face into the back of your rotten good for nothing head."

"Go on then be my guest" Jason said obiovusly not scared at what was going on.

Kevin pulled his arm back but then he dropped it again.

"I can't punch you, you're a hero on the court and the jocks would kill me."

"Right so get your fat arse out of here then."

Kevin ran out the cantean and Jason went to help Shane whilst Joe turned to Nick.

"Woah that Kevin guy is really scared of Jason, I wonder why?"

"Well cause Jason's one of the guys you'd call hard rock and he is really up himself but he's gay. Kevin thinks he can use it to his advantage but Jason turned the tables."

Joe was stunned. How did Nick know all this.

"Music class, first peroid everyone's talking about it" Nick said just as Shane, Jason and Nate passed by going to the queue.

"Hold on" Joe said jumping out of his seat and going to the three guys.

"Hi er Shane, Jason, Nate, do you want to sit with me and my brother Nick today he'd be really happy if you did."

At thesse words, Shane turned round and nodded to Joe who smiled back.

Joe walked back over his and Nick's table smiling as he went.

"What are you so happy about" Nick said but Joe shook his head.

"You'll see."

* * *

Menwhile Shane, Jason and Nate stood in the queue talking, well Jason was but Shane and Nate got bits in.

"I'm not sitting next to freshmen" Jason said snapping open his can of cola from this morning which he bought on his free peroid whilst Shane sighed.

"Jason I already said yes and it would be nice to...."

"Yeah but that's the thing you didn't say yes, you nodded, two different things."

"Come off it Jason already, Shane said yes so we're going" Nate said sticking up for his friend.

"Fine but if they ask us to sing, I'm leaving."

"Okay then" Shane said knowing that was the best he'd get from Jason.

Once the three guys had their lunches on their trays, they walked over to Joe and Nick's table.

"Hi, mind if we sit here" Shane said and Joe nodded so they sat.

"So how are you liking your first day" Nate said pulling a hair off of his salad.

"It was alright, but I think the highlight was Jason punching Kevin Smith" Joe said smiling at the memory whilst Nick glared at him.

"Oh come on Nick" Joe said seeing his face "Kevin's an ass, you got to admit that."

Shane nodded taking a gulp of his milk.

"Yeah Nick, Kevin is the biggest losser of our year, he's got no friends except from that little 'Help Me I'm Stuart' guy."

Jason laughed at this and Shane smiled whilst Nick stayed where he was.

"What happened" Joe said not believeing he had missed something so funny.

"Oh it's was our Freshmen year and Kevin and Stuart Seeing hung about with each other every day" Shane started but Jason intrupted.

"Anyway, me and Shane, Nate wasn't here, he was at another school, anyway yeah we have prank weeks in school and we decided to prank Stuart so we tied him to the flag post outback where the courts are and he got pelted and hit with balls and more."

"Then Kevin found out and stole all of my clothes" Shane said with a angry look on his face "So then Jason adutionded for the lead in the musical, Lion King and got the main lead and that's why Kevin hates us."

Joe was dumbstruck, he couldn't believe this hatered had started from a prank and ended in a musical "Okay so why don't you apoligzie to him."

"We would have" Jason said "If he hadn't said what he said about Connect Three when he got his award for best new male artist."

"Why, what did he say, it couldn't have been that bad" Nick said still trying to stick up for Kevin.

"It was Nick, bad enough to make you hate Kevin-fucking-Smith" Jason said thumping his fist on the table.

"Infact after-school do you want to come over to my house and I'll show you the video" Shane said giving Nick and Joe each a bit of paper.

"That's my mobile number call me or text me when you want to come and me or Jason will come and get you, what's you adresses."

"245 Langlay Drive" Joe said writing it down and passing the bit of paper to Shane.

"Cool."

"Shane hold on the cd signing" Nate said speaking up after being quiet for so long.

"Oh Jezz that's right, hey do you guys want to come" Shane said getting a large smile from Nick and a nod from Joe.

"Okay meet us outside the front of the buliding straight after school."

Joe and Nick nodded just as the bell rang and Shane, Jason and Nate walked away.

"This is amazing we get to go to a cd signing."

Joe nodded still quite not believing it.

This was the start of something different.

Please Review


	3. Jason's Remark

Chapter 3

Once last peroid came Joe could tell that Nick was looking forward to what was happening soon and so he was he but not as much as Nick.

"Okay class, now I have your attention..." The teacher stopped at the sound of the door opening and Jason walked in.

"Yes may I help you Mr Hale" Miss Goldman said and Jason nodded.

"Yes indeed, Shane Gray, you know him well he wants to see Tweedledee and Tweedledum right away" Jason said pointing to Joe and Nick.

"erm okay yes, Joe, Nick you may be excused."

Joe and Nick walked out the classroom following Jason who looked like he was on a mission.

"So why does Shane want to see us then" Nate said eyeing the corridors looking for Shane, no doubt.

"He doesn't, now get in here" Jason said pulling the two guys into a empty classroom.

"Now listen and listen closely, you even think about coming with us to the cd signing and I will punch you both senseless then shove your good for nothing heads down the nearest toilet and flush you until the water drowns you, got it?"

Joe and Nick nodded not wanting to look Jason straight in the eyes.

"Good now get back to class and I'm warning you don't show up until later on and we'll show you the video."

Jason walked out slamming the door behind him and Joe shrived.

"Why does he hates us so much" Nick said and Joe shook his head. He really didn't know.

"Come on let's go before Miss Goodman thinks we've been kidnapped or something."

* * *

Once Jason reached the all too filimar room where he, Nate and Shane hung out, he saw that inside was only Nate.

"Where's Shane" Jason said sitting on an upturned recyle bin.

"Oh he went to see Miss Goldman, why?" Nate said and Jason froze.

"Oh shit, oh god, oh no" Jason said jumping up as if someone had shocked him.

"I need to go and get another can of cola, I dropped mine outside after seeing something weird" Jason said spriting out only to meet Shane in the corridor.

"Care to explain why I'm supposed to be talking to Joe and Nick about something that I don't even know about eh Jason."

"Okay, Okay I didn't want the freshmen to come to the cd signing cause it's our thing as Connect Three and they would only mess it up and you know Kevin will be there."

"He's what?"

"Yeah" Jason said jingling the change he had in his pocket left over from lunch "didn't I tell you that?"

"No actually you didn't Jase, what did I say about telling each other everything eh Jason."

"Oh like you told me about you and Mitchie."

"She was a different story" Shane said sticking up for his ex-girlfriend.

"No that's not the point, the point is that you haven't told me very much about you, I mean I only found out about Mitchie from Nate."

"Well I'm sorry Jason but what do you want me to do, spill my heart out onto the table and have you pick up the leftover pieces" Shane said grinding his teeth together at how childish Jason was being.

"No I just want some honesty from you sometimes."

"Why I'm not you're brother or you're wife or anything like that for that matter so why are you so concered with me for some reason."

"I'm not, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh here we go again Mr Senstive Hale is back, why don't you cry me a river."

"If I did you'd probably pollute it with you kind words of wisdom."

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you Mr Gray."

"Bite me."

Shane turned around to walk away when Jason grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Shane yelled as Jason lifted up Shane's hand.

"What do you think?" Jason said before bitting Shane's hand.

"OW"

Shane's yell made Nate walk out to see Shane holding his hand which had a bite mark on it.

"I can't believe you bit me, you are digusting, I hate you."

Shane walked away at this minute and Nate slapped Jason around the head hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Jason said grabbing his head in pain.

"For being a jerk you jerk, it's becuase of people like you that bands break up. Well done Hale."

Nate stromed away and Jason knew he'd done it this time.

Sighing Jason kicked the wall before walking outside to his car and driving away.

Please Review. What will Jason do. Stay tuned


	4. Jason To The Resuce

Chapter 4

Shane and Nate walked out of the school at the end of the day to see that Jason's car was gone and Kevin was standing beside his own car as if waiting for Shane.

"Oh no" Shane said turning away "It's Kevin."

Nate looked up glaring but Kevin just stepped into his car and drove away.

"Shane what was that all about" Nate said wondering what was going on.

"Don't know but I'm phoning Jason" he said back grabbing his phone.

After three rings, the phone picked up but it was a voice-mail.

"Hi it's Jason here but I'm not here right now  
Call back later or else  
You'll get yourself in a lot of shit  
That includes you Smith."

"No answer" Shane yelled shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"So what are we going to do" Nate said just as Shane took off at a run.

"Find Joe and Nick, drive them to the signing, I'm going to find Jason."

* * *

As Joe and Nick walked out of the school, Nate rushed up to them.

"Hey Nate, what's wrong" Joe asked as Nate bent over to get his breath back.

"Jason... gone... Shane... went... after.... him."

"Okay so why does it involve us" Nick asked not knowing why he was being asked.

"Well I've to get you guys to the cd signing then I'll call Shane now come on get into my car."

"I thought you couldn't drive" Joe said as Nate rushed to his car.

"I can, I just don't show it off like Jason."

Once the three boys arrived at the signing, Joe and Nick went to wait inside whilst Nate called Shane.

"Hey Shane, what's up" Shane said answering after the first ring.

"Hi it's Nate did you find Jason."

"No not yet but there have been a lot of clues to follow him and I Oh no JASON!!!!!"

"Shane what's happened, Shane."

"I'll call you back later Nate just look after Joe and Nick okay."

"Okay."

Nate rushed inside and Joe and Nick went up to him.

"What happened" Joe and Nick said together.

"Shane found Jason but I don't think it's good."

Just that minute Kevin walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Hey loser, where's fuck face and ash tray."

"There not here right now Smith but if you call them back, I'm sure they'll get the message."

"Why you little...."

"Kevin shut up and leave us alone" Joe said standing up to Kevin for the first time today.

"I don't think so, you're little buddy here Nate is not someone you want to hang around with and neither is Shane or Ash tray."

"His names Jason and he's a better person than you'll ever be" Joe said stepping forward to look Kevin in the eyes.

"Oh yeah, he hates you doesn't he."

"He may do but he would never steal clothes...."

"How did you find out about that."

"Jason, see what I told you he tells us everything, unlike you."

Kevin growled moving forward to grab Joe but at that minute a large shout echoed through the hall.

"GET AWAY FROM JOE, YOU BASTARD."

The three guys turned round to see Jason and Shane standing at the entrance of the doorway, well Shane was holding on to Jason who had a huge cut down his forehead.

"Oh Hale, me and Joe were just talking about you."

"I heard everything he and you were saying, thanks Nate."

Nate smiled pocketing his phone which Joe and Kevin hadn't seen.

"Alright then, Hale and Gray are here so the real party can begin."

"Actuallly the only partying you'll be doing is from within a clinic."

"What the, how the."

"Yes, I inrolled you in Smith, hope you don't mind" Jason said handing Kevin a large singed out sheet.

"Okay but when I get back, you'll be sorry" Kevin said stomping out the room making sure to glare at Shane and Jason on the way out.

Shane and Jason walked over to the guys there and then, well Shane was walking and Jason was limping.

"What happened" Nate said grabbing Jason before he could from Shane's arms.

"Jason's car overturned on the road that's when I found him but Jason was fine just a bruised leg. Took us long enough to get here."

Joe smiled at Jason and he thought he saw a slight smile on Jason's face but it was gone after a minute.

"Why did you say what you said about me, Jonas" Jason said looking at Joe.

"Cause it's true, Kevin would never be the guy that you are, he's got too much junk in his head."

"Thanks Joe, even though Jason might not say it, you really saved his life there he wanted to die when I told him to bite me but I was wrong. He's a cool guy after all."

Jason blushed slightly but then went back to normal and Shane put a protective arm around his back.

"So what now" Nate said watching Jason lean onto Shane for support.

"Cd signing, I'm not letting my leg stop me."

*

Later on that night, Joe, Nick, Nate, Shane and Jason who had to be carried everywhere but only by Shane no-one knew why all sat in Joe and Nick's room. They had changed it since Joe and Nick's mum had invited them. They were sitting round watching the awards show form three years ago when Kevin got his award.

"Right this is when he says his thing about us" Shane said turning the volume up.

"Thank you everyone for this award and now all I can say is Connect Three who think they are the best band in the world actually suck. How should I know. Cause I went to one of their concerts and it was like hearing cat's shreech choir at the audience but they seem to like the fact that fans scream and chase them. That's all."

"God he really is an idoit, I can't believe he said that though, I knew he didn't like you but there's no reason for that."

"Thank you Joe, now you see why we hate him so much."

"So how long is he in the clinic for then" Nick asked just as Jason pushed a bit of Shane's hair from his ear.

"Okay what was that, was that a firlt movement" Nate said grabbing Jason's hand.

"No it was just a bit of hair in Shane's eye."

"How do you know that though" Joe said turning to Jason who was turning red.

"What happened when you find Jason eh Shane" Nate said turning to Shane who was turning red himself.

Shane knew extacly what had happened but he didn't want to tell the others.

"I'm not saying, it's well, it's private."

"We won't tell, well I won't don't know about Nick though but anyway yeah I won't tell anyone."

"Just tell them Shaney" Jason said giving Shane the thumbs up.

"Okay" Shane said before clearing his thoart and starting.

What will Shane say. Will Kevin change at all. Review.


	5. The Truth & Kevin Returns

Chapter 5

"Okay when I saw Jason's overturned car, I ran over and Jason was lying in his car, not breathing and I... I can't go on Jason you do it."

Jason put his arms around Shane as he began to cry.

"It's alright babe, anyway, I wasn't breathing so Shane dragged me out of my car and gave me mouth to mouth but when it didn't work, he was crying and screaming and all chocked up then he said to me 'Jason I'm really sorry for telling you to bite me oh if only you would come back to me, I love you Jason more than life itself' that's when I awoke as I had coughed and Shane was estaic then he kissed me and well, lets just say....."

"Your a couple now aren't you" Nate and Nick said at the same time recieving a nod from Jason.

"Woah, that's amazing, I can't believe how some people just same to fit together" Joe said thinking of his mum and dad being brought together by love.

"Yeah it is so don't tell anyone not even Smith, wait he's in a clinic but in 5 weeks when he gets out, don't tell him alright?" Jason said and everyone around him nodded.

"Alright then Joe why don't you tell Jason and Shane what you think about Kevin Smith."

Jason's head whipped upwards and Joe's mouth flew open.

"WHAT!!!!!" The two said at the same time.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at him, the time you were telling him to shut up, it was pure lust."

"Fuck off Nick, he thinks he knows people and also he thinks I'm in love with a guy, Nick what did I tell you I'm not gay."

"Yeah but-"

"Shut up please Nick, I don't feel that way about him at all."

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS, get down here right now" Joe's mother, Denise Jonas yelled and Joe sighed lifting himself up to go downstairs.

* * *

Once Joe made it downstairs, he saw his mum sitting in one chair whilst in the other was....

"KEVIN, what are you doing here" Joe said surprised that Kevin was not at the clinic.

"I got out of my clinic early seems there was nothing wrong with me and it was all in Jason's head and also I want to talk to you in private."

Joe's mum seemed to get the picture but the wrong one at that.

"I'll you little lovebirds alone shall I."

"Mum we're not...."

"Oh hush Joe you don't have to lie to me."

"But I-."

Joe's mum left and Joe turned to Kevin.

"What do you want Kevin?"

"Well first of all I'd like to finish off our little chat from this afternoon and also" Kevin said standing up and walking over to Joe "I want to do this."

Kevin leaned into Joe making him lean back against the chair he was standing infront of then Kevin pulled him back up, capturing his lips in his own.

"What the, what the hell" Joe said pulling away from Kevin who moaned at Joe's movement.

"What Joe, I love you don't you relaize that" Kevin said grabbing Joe's chin and pulling him to look Kevin in his eyes.

"No I don't and I'm not gay, sorry to disapoint you and all but...."

"Oh really you didn't seem to mind when I was going to kiss you, you could have turned away but you didn't did you."

"No well I couldn't, you had me pressed against my own couch."

Kevin put his finger on Joe's lips to shut him up but Joe wasn't having it.

"Leave me alone, Kevin, JASON help."

Joe went to run up the stairs but Kevin grabbed him back shoving him against his chest to try to shut him up but Joe wasn't giving up.

"J... JAS...JASON help me please. JASON!!!!!"

This time something happened as Jason and Shane appeared at the top of the stairs and Shane pulled Joe away from Kevin's grip whilst Jason punched Kevin square in the gut.

"Leave right now you prevert and stop harrising my friend, wait how did you get out."

"I'm not crazy after all it seems" Kevin said doubled over but he got back up.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Joe and the day after that and the day after that until one of thosse days you will be mine" Kevin said before walking out of the house.

"Joe what did he do to you" Jason said walking over to the shaking Joe.

"He kissed me then he, he moaned into my mouth and he kept on grabbing me and he..." Joe broke off, he could bear to relive the reality of what had just happened.

"Joe listen to me, okay, me and Shane are not going to let Kevin near you ever again, we're going to stay with you as much as we can okay, alright" Jason continued englufing Joe in a hug and he started to cry.

"Shane tell Joe's mum not to let Kevin in this house ever again then tell Nick and Nate, I'l stay with him tonight is that fine with you Joe" Joe nodded and Jason gave Shane a look which meant hurry up and do what I told you.

"Okay Joe you're going to have to let go of me so I can go get some clothes for the night, okay, Shane will hold you until I get back, hold on SHANE" Jason hollered the last bit up the stairs and Shane came down with Joe's mum right behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to hold Joe until I get back okay." Once Joe was in Shane's arms, Jason left and Joe's mum started to comb thorugh her son's hair.

"Oh if only I believed him when he said he didn't like Kevin, oh I'm so stupid."

"You're not Mrs Jonas, Kevin is very well let's just say he's evil, very evil."

About ten minutes later Jason returned and Nate and Shane left.

"Okay Jason do you want to sleep on the couch or oh I'll leave it up to Joe to decide, he's the one that went through the shock."

Joe looked up into Jason's eyes before saying.

"Mum can Jason sleep in my room with me, I'm really terrifed."

"Sure honey, on you go, Jason take care of him."

"I will Mrs Jonas, I will

Jason's being nice for once. AWWW. Review


	6. Telling The Prinicpal

Chapter 6

That night as Jason lay awake holding onto Joe and waiting for him to follow asleep, he began to think about a way to get Kevin back for what he had done.

Finally Joe fell asleep but Jason continued to lye there just in cause he had a nightmare and sure enough Joe started to turn round then he screamed before shouting.

"No ah Kevin get away from me, Jason help me, JASON, SHANE, NATE help me please" Joe screamed thrashing about and Jason grabbed him.

"Joe I've got you, it's Jason, you're safe, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you at all."

Joe calmed down after that and Jason finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Shane awoke the next day, he wondered why he felt so angry then he remembered what Kevin had done to Joe so he decided to phone Jason.

"Hey babe" Jason said answering after the first ring "What's up?"

"Hey how was Joe last night."

"He was alright, had a nightmare but I got him over it, he's fine now."

"Okay then I'll see you at school."

Shane jumped up of the edge of his bed where he'd been sitting and went to get dressed.

*

Once Shane pulled up to the school in his black mini he noticed Nate's red BMW parked in a spot near the back of the parking lot so as to not catch attention of others.

Shane got out and walked up to Nate who was talking fast on his phone.

"Yes, Yes, no, oh wait yes he's here now, Shane, it's Jason he wants to talk to you."

"Hey Jason" Shane said holding Nate's phone.

"Hey me and Joe might be a little late, we're stuck in traffic just about ten minutes away, apparently someone got murdered on the road last night."

"Maybe it was Smith" Shane said but goarned when he saw Kevin get out his black and white beatle then kick the door shut behind him.

"Perhaps not I hear" Jason said back and Shane could tell he would be smiling.

"Yeah, so I'll see you when you arrive, bye Jase."

Shane hung up handing the phone back to Nate "So Jason won't be here probably until after the first bell so do you want to have a word with all of Joe's teachers or" Nate rolled up one of the shelves of his shirt "do you want to punch Kevin."

"I'd like to do the latter of the two but what good will it do seriously."

"You're right so teachers?"

"Teachers indeed."

* * *

Jason pulled up to the school in his new mustang (he found it this morning when he went home to get dressed with Joe at his side) at quater past ten, a whole hour since school had started but Jason didn't really care. His first two peroids were free anyway and he could see Shane and Nate after he got Joe and Nick to class.

Once inside, Jason walked with Joe and Nick to their first gym.

Jason left them and Joe and Nick walked in waiting to be shouted at but their teacher didn't say a word.

Joe and Nick went to the changing room to get changed and saw the rest of the class staring at them.

"Yes can I help you" Joe snapped annoyed and slightly scared.

"Oh it speaks, you're the guy that slept with Jason Hale, aren't you. Don't you think he's a bit old and bent for you" A freshman guy who Joe didn't know but this moment he knew he didn't like smirked saying this.

"No I didn't sleep with him, he's got someone anyway" Joe said back grabbing his t-shirt out of his gym locker.

"Really, well that's what I heard that you slept with Hale after not getting anyway from Smith and...."

"Who the hell told you this" Joe yelled slamming the other boy against the lockers.

"Watch out Adam, Jonas might try to sleep with you."

"Tell me Adam or you'll reget it for the rest of your ungratefull life and I-"

"Mr Joe Jonas, put Mr Anderson down now and head to the prinicpals office straight away."

Joe let go of Adam then barged past his teacher and along the long corridor to where there were three identical seats then a door with the words 'Principal M Mason' imprinted on the glass on the front.

Joe sat in one of the empty seats listening to the current conversion going on between the prinicpal and someone else.

"No I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that, it's against all school laws."

"But sir he's afraid of what's to happen if only Smith were being watched then he could be..."

"No I'm sorry Mr Hale but that's my final word."

"Fine but if he gets hurt, you'll have to pay."

A second later Jason came out and spotted Joe sitting there.

"Hey Joe, what you doing here, are you trying to do a me, principals office on the second day for being found with a plastic knife in my bag."

"No, Adam Anderson thought I was sleeping with you cause apparently I couldn't get any from Kevin Smith so I slammed him into the locker and Mr Hamilton came in so yeah."

"Woah Adam Anderson, I think I know his brother, me and him used to be friend then he slept with my ex,ex,ex,ex-girlfriend" Jason said smirking whilst Joe was confused.

"When did you find out you were gay."

"Oh not till Connect Three our band started so sophmore year and one of the nights, we were playing truth or Dare and Nate dared me to kiss Shane and I did it so then."

Joe smiled as the prinicpal came out and Jason walked away with one hand in his pocket, obivously going outside for his daily puff.

"Come on in Mr Jonas" The prinicpal said and he entered then sat down opposite the prinicpal.

"So what has happened, Mr Jonas, you seemed like the nicest person here at Wakelood High School but now you're here in my office care to explain."

Joe opened his mouth to say what he had said to Jason but shut it again and started again.

"Well one of the guys said I was sleeping with a junior going by the name of JH and it was because I couldn't sleep with someone I really hate."

"Okay so does this JH also go by the name of Jason Hale."

Joe nodded looking at his fadded red converse then looked back up to see the prinicpal with his head out of the window.

"Hurry up and finish Hale, I need to talk to you" The principal said before closing the window.

"Okay Jason should be in soon and who was the guy you hate that people said you apparently wanted to sleep with."

"Erm, er..."

"Don't worry Mr Jonas, I won't tell anyone else apart from this person and oh hello Kevin how are you."

Joe looked up into Kevin's eyes and saw the same look from last night, he wanted Joe and Joe knew it but he wasn't getting him.

Just then Jason rushed in, took one look at Kevin then slummped into the seat next to Joe taking his arm for support.

"Okay thank-you Mr Smith you may go, now Mr Jonas who was it the people said, please tell me, you don't have to be afraid."

Joe pointed behind him to Kevin and the principal called him back.

"Mr Smith please sit down, now do you know Mr Jonas here."

"Yes" Kevin said sitting down and crossing his legs together.

"Okay do you know of anything weird happening between you and him."

"No sir, nothing."

"WHAT" Jason yelled jumping up "are you trying to say you didn't try to kiss Joe last night and make him scared of you."

Joe leaned towards Jason as he could see that Kevin had an angry look on his face.

"Is this t..."

"Yeah it is alright, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like him but..."

"Mr Smith, you scared this boy sensless, his mother called me to say that his friend Jason Hale had to stay at the house last night cause he only trusted Jason, care to explain that."

"Yeah I can Jason's gay and he wants to play around though he's got Shane."

"Excuse me but I...."

"Mr Hale please... now Kevin the truth please will you go near Joe again."

"No sir I won't" Kevin said but Joe could see him cross his fingers behind him.

"Okay then off you go."

Kevin left and Jason sat down again "You do know he was lying."

"Yes I do which is why I want teachers watching his every move and make sure that you, Shane and Nate look after Joe and his brother Nick as well.

"I will Mr Mason I will."

What will happen to Kevin. Review.


	7. Kevin's Side Of The Story

Chapter 7

The rest of the day seemed to fly past quite fast for Joe right up until fourth peroid when his english teacher gave him a note.

"Joe take this to Mr Harrison, he's just two doors down okay."

Joe nodded smiling inside. Jason was in that class so it meant he wouldn't feel werid with people staring at him.

Joe went out into the hall then along to Mr Harrison's class. Joe knocked twice before entering and saw Jason sitting at a desk near the back talking to Nate who was laughing.

"Erm hi, I'm here to give you a note Mr Harrison" Joe said handing over the note with a shaking hand for as he had come in, he saw right at the front of the class Kevin sitting with one leg out in front of him and the other across his first leg but Joe could see the look Kevin was giving him. It was the same look from the night before. Kevin still wanted Joe.

"Okay yes, Jason pack up your things, you wish has came at last, you're moving down into Miss Thompson's class" Mr Harrison said and Jason chucked all his things into his bag before walking out the door with Joe.

Once in the other class, Joe sat in his seat right beside Nick whilst Jason was told to sit behind Joe and the rest of Joe's classmates turned to say look who it is.

The rest of the peroid passed in a blur then it was lunch and Joe walked down with Jason and Nick to the lunch hall where Shane and Nate were sitting at a table talking so Joe joined them after Nick said he would get Joe's lunch.

Once Joe sat down in a seat opposite Shane, the two shut up and Joe looked embrased.

"You do know you don't have to stop just cause I sat down you know" Joe said and Shane shiffted in his seat.

"Yeah I guess, so Kevin said he didn't hurt Joe but Jason saw him with his fingers behind his back" Nate said to Shane who shook his head.

"What I was there as well" Joe shouted and the cafetria went quiet just as Kevin walked in with a bunch of books in his hand.

Nick sat down beside Joe then giving him his lunch whilst Jason went to get a fork for his salad just as Kevin barged past him.

Once Jason had sat down, Joe noticed that he looked really tired and wondered if he had got any sleep the night before cause Joe knew that he hadn't from all the nightmares.

"Hey Smith looks quite upset, I wonder why not" Shane said and Joe saw how Kevin had his head in his book and he was listening to music so he couldn't hear anyone.

"Hold on one second, I'm going to get a frozen yoghurt" Joe said standing up and going in the direction of not the lunch queue but Kevin who didn't look up until Joe was right infront of him.

"Yeah what do you want?" Kevin said putting his book down and pulling one earphone out of his ear.

"I just wanted to know why you lied to the prinicpal about not hurting me" Joe said trying not to move incase Kevin thought of it as a scared movement.

"I didn't lie, look I always put my fingers behind my back when praying to god not to hurt anyone and see this" Kevin said holding out his left hand with a ring on his ring finger "it's a purity ring. I always wear it. It means I'm going to stay pure until marriage."

Joe looked at the ring a couple more minutes before looking Kevin in the eyes.

"Okay so why do you keep giving me looks that make me shiver?"

Kevin laughed to himself "You know Joe I was just trying to be nice by smiling and I wasn't trying to make you scared last night. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Joe blushed at this then regained himself "Oh well, er I er well I don't really know what to say but do you know a Adam Anderson?"

"Yeah why is he bothering you, I know his brother he's always stopping by my house to get money to pay for things, don't ask me what though I don't know anyway why?"

"Well he said that cause Jason spent the night at my house last night that I was aparently sleeping with since I couldn't apparently get any from you."

Joe saw Kevin clench his teeth together at thesse words then he un-clenched them and stood up.

"I see what I can do but it won't be easy.

Kevin walked away and Joe finally went to the queue.

* * *

Once Kevin was gone Shane turned back around to the three other guys around him.

"Unbelieveble Joe was talking to Kevin and he was laughing, Kevin I mean, Kevin Smith was laughing."

"Don't worry babe" Jason said putting a hand on Shane's "if Kevin was laughing it means that Kevin was laughing to make Joe scared nothing more alright."

Shane nodded just as Joe sat back down, frozen yoghurt cup in his hand.

"Took you long enough to get the yoghurt Joe" Shane said in the nicest way he could "seeing as there wasn't any queue, did you make any pit stops like talking to a certain Kevin Smith."

"What no I...."

"Joe cut the crap, I saw you talking to Kevin before you went to get you yoghurt you don't have to lie to us."

"Alright so what I was talking to him, it's not like it's a crime."

"Just a crime against nature, Joe what the hell were you thinking mate, talking to the devil, making deals with the devil and god knows what else."

"It was just a conversation and he said he wasn't lying about the...."

"And what you believed him" Jason said butting in before Joe could say anything else. "Are you crazy or just plain daft cause the Joe I know wouldn't believe Kevin Ugly Smi..."

"He's got a purtiy ring" Joe yelled making the cantean go quiet once again "what go back to your lunch, anyway yeah he's staying pure until marriage and all that."

"Oh god Joe I can't believe you fell for that, Kevin is a lyer, always has, always will be, I mean he kept giving you looks in the principals office, didn't you tell me that."

"Yeah but Jason he said he was just smiling at me."

"Oh for fucks sake Joe don't you understand, Kevin doesn't have the word smile in his dictorniary, it's only hate, kill, ashtray, suck and you Joe you."

"But Jason, he acutally sounded like he meant and he seemed nice enough."

"Okay then what if I gave a hamster and chainsaw and made it cut your finger off would you still call it nice."

"No but....."

"No buts, Joe, Kevin has always been the same way since first year after the prank and the speech and he will never change, now if you's guys don't mind, I'm leaving, remember what I said Joe only for your own good."

Jason walked away pushing his empty tray towards Shane who took his and Jason's to the clean up point before hurrying after Jason.

"I'd better go as well" Nate said standing up and picking up his, Shane's and Jason's bags "they left thesse and they wouldn't get far without them now would they?"

Nate left and Joe put his head on the table.

"Nick why didn't you back me up there, you seem to like Kevin enough."

"Sorry Joe it's just, Jason's right and don't shout but he is, Kevin's bad with a capital B and nothing anyone can do will change that."

Oh really Joe thought. Well he was going to do something about that.

What will Joe do. Find out next time.


	8. Invintation To Dinner

Chapter 8

Once Jason and Shane arrived at the filimar area where they hung about every day after lunch - because of the fact that there last two classes were free - Jason went to sit down in a seat rubbing his temples whilst Shane sat beside him.

"Jason, you alright, you want a backrub or something cause you know how good i am at it" Shane said but all Jason did was pull another chair across towards him then lay across it so Shane took it as a yes.

Shane stood before going over and bending over his bandmate and now boyfriend before cracking his fingers before beginning to massage Jason's back.

Jason seemed to calm down after a couple of minutes as Shane could feel the muscles in his body relaxing as Shane massaged over them.

Once done Shane stepped back and Jason sat up.

"That was 100% amazing Shane oh I feel as if I could fly again, come here Shane" Jason said pulling Shane towards him and kissing him just as Nate walked in.

"Woah get a room" Nate said setting Shane and Jason's bags on the floor before sitting down in a chair and taking out his maths stuff.

"We had one before you came in here" Jason said breaking away from Shane who moaned before going to bite at Jason's neck whilst Jason continued speaking to Nate.

"Infact what are you are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you guys your bags and now I'm going to do my maths homework" Nate said swirling round to see Jason then turned back around once he was finsihed talking.

"Alright but keep quiet, you know what just shut the door or something" Jason said moving Shane away from his neck and kissing him again running his hands up and down Shane's sides making him shiver.

"I'll just put my music on" Nate said plugging his mp3 player in and putting the earphones in before starting his homework making sure to ignore Shane and Jason who were kissing or whatever the hell they were doing.

* * *

Once school was officaly over for another day, Joe walked out out of his maths class glad that tomorrow was Friday and then it was the weekend so he a good weekend to look forward to.

"Hey Joey" Nick said coming up to him with loads of school books in his hands "stupid french teacher gave me so much homework but thank god it's for Tuesday, I couldn't handle being stuck in all bloody weekend."

Joe laughed as they headed out towards the school entrance where their mum was picking them up.

As the two got closer to the parking lot, Joe saw Kevin standing at his car talking in a rush on his phone.

"Joe look it's Kevin, wonder what he's doing talking so fast on the phone" Nick said and Joe looked at Nick as if to say what the hell only an hour ago you hated him and now you like him again what gives.

"Don't blame me" Nick said understanding Joe's face "he just seems so different since you talked to him at lunch."

Joe and Nick continued to walk towards their mum's car just as Kevin finished talking on his phone then he ran over to Joe and Nick.

"Hey Joseph, I worked it out with Adam's he won't bother you anymore" Kevin said pocketing his phone just as Shane, Nate and Jason came out.

Shane was holding hands with Jason who had a massive grin on his face whilst Nate walked behind them smiling at Joe and Nick but glaring at Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin" Joe said sticking his hand out for Kevin to shake who did then pulled Joe towards him and Jason whilrled on the spot whilst Joe's mom got out the car, her long brown hair flying out behind her.

"Let go of him Smith" Jason said whilst Shane and Nate stood beside him with Shane still holding his hand.

"Look Jason" Kevin said and Jason backed off as if Kevin had never called him by his first name which he hadn't "I'm just going to hug Joe here, look."

The next thing Joe knew, he was pulling forward then he was leaning into Kevin's muscles and smelling his aftershave.

"Alright Smmmith" Jason said before shaking his head "I mean Kevin, that's fine by me but even try to get too friendly with Joe and he'll tell me and I know where you live so I'll come and threaten you there infront of your family alright?"

Joe thought he saw Kevin jump back when Jason mentioned his family but then he recovereded and nodded at Jason who walked away to his car with Shane then they parted with a goodbye kiss whilst Nate went to his own car.

"Joe honey, why don't you invite Kevin over for dinner" Joe's mom said and Joe asked Kevin who nodded smiling.

"Sure it's not like I have anything to do" Kevin said and the three of them headed to the car whilst Joe's mom got in the car and once everyone was in, they were off.

Weird huh. Kevin and Jason speaking without wanting to kill each other. wait and see what happens next time.


	9. The Kiss & Jason's Rule

Chapter 9

Once the four arrived back at the house, Joe, Nick and Kevin went up to Joe's room whilst their mom put the dinner on.

"So Kevin Smith, what made you want to become a singer?" Nick said sounding like a intervierewer for a tv show as Joe sat on his bed and Nick and Kevin sat on the floor.

"Well, I guess it was just always in my genes, my mom and dad were singers as well."

"Really?" Nick said and Joe looked up from poking a hole through his sheets interested.

"Yeah, that's how they met singing then mom got pregnant with me and died in child birth then three years later, my dad died of cancer" Kevin said looking at a spot on the floor wondering what Joe and Nick would say.

"Oh gosh, I'd no idea, that was why, you backed off a bit when Jason said the things about your family isn't it?" Joe said and Kevin nodded whilst Joe stood up and went over to hug Kevin who hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kevin, really sorry, I never knew so where do you live?"

"I live with my aunt, my uncle and their daughter and I borrow and I oh shit."

"What?" Joe and Nick said together.

"I forgot to drive my car back home to my uncles house, oh I'm so stupid."

"Don't worry" Joe said smiling "I'll ask mom if she can give you a lift later on or you can phone your uncle just now and tell him where it is."

"I'll phone, is it alright if I go outside to call, bad reception in here, you know."

Kevin walked out and Nick grinned up at Joe.

"I think someones got a crush, Joe, you so like Kevin and don't even deny it this time, I seen you when you hugged him, you are so into him."

"Okay Nick-o that could have not sounded any gayer and don't tell anyone but I think you're right, I really think I'm in love with Kevin Smith" Joe said whispering Kevin's name so he wouldn't hear.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Nick asked pointing to the door "he's right outside there and he has now finished his call so go do it now."

Joe nodded and walked across to the door before pulling it open to see that Kevin was just about to open the door himself.

"Hey Joe, my uncle said that that was fine and he'll be by later to get...."

"Shut up" Joe said and Kevin backed away a little.

"What Joe are you feeling alright cause if not I can go and see if I can catch my uncle whilst he's walking and...."

"Shut up" Joe said a second time but this time he grabbed Kevin's shoulders and pulled him towards the smaller of the two before leaning in and grabbing Kevin's lips in his own.

Joe thought he heard fireworks go of in his head and he stood there kissing Kevin for the second time but this time he wasn't afraid and this time he wasn't backed against anything since he pushed Kevin round and into the wall as he continued to kiss him, pulling his curly hair and hearing a soft moan escape Kevin's lips as he attacked his neck placing butterfly kisses there and there before moving back to his mouth.

Finally after what seemed like an enternity, Joe pulled away to see that Kevin's lips were swollen and really rather red from the long kiss.

"Woah, Joe do you, are you, like in love in with me?" Kevin said and Joe nodded kissing just under Kevin's ear.

"Yes Kevin Smith, I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that, not even what Shane, Jason or Nate says" Joe said just as Nick walked out the room.

"Hey guys, just to let you know, dinners ready, mom's being calling for the past five minutes whilst the two of you were having you're little make-out session."

Joe punched Nick playfully letting go of Kevin and they headed downstairs to get dinner.

* * *

The next day at school, Jason, Shane and Nate stood at the top of the steps waiting for Joe and Nick to turn up but they didn't expect what they got.

Joe and Nick were there but so was Kevin and he was holding Joe's hand like what Jason was doing right that moment with Shane.

"What on earth" Nate said speaking Jason's mind as Joe and Kevin kissed at the bottom of the stairs before Kevin went round the corner to go to the basketball court whilst Joe and Nick headed up the stairs.

"Joe come here" Shane said becokning him over with his free hand and Joe and Nick walked over.

"Why on earth were you kissing Kevin Smith just about two seconds ago and also holding hands with him" Nate said as Shane and Jason stared at the two wondering what they would say.

"Well last night, Kevin came to my house for dinner and before that Kevin was telling us a story about something then he went out to phone someone and then I went outside after talking to Nick then I kissed Kevin and he said that he was in love with me and I felt the same."

"What the hell" Jason said pulling away from Shane's grasp.

"Are you saying, you're dating Kevin Smith now?"

"Well I wouldn't call it dating just seeing each other and kissing you know and holding hands nothing more, why?"

"Joe you know why the hell why, Kevin's an enemy to us and you don't go around kissing the enemy, do I need to go back to my hamster and the chainsaw explantion."

"No Jason but I love him and he loves me, why can't you see that?"

"I'll tell you why not, Joe cause Kevin doesn't love you, he's just doing to get on our nerves and he wants to see how far he can go to do it, he doesn't love you, okay."

"Joe listen to me, Jason's right, Kevin doesn't really love you."

"I knew you'd take his side, Shane" Joe yelled tears beginning to form in his eyes "I hate you all, why don't you all just go to hell and fuck off and leave me the fuck alone."

At this Joe ran off crying and Nick ran after him whilst Nate, Shane and Jason turned to each other.

"He needs to know the truth" Jason said grabbing Shane's hand but Shane pulled away.

"Shane babe, are you alright."

"I really shouldn't have done that, Joe looked really upset and did you see he had Kevin's necklace on, you know the dog tags of his birth and such, Kevin only gives them to people he really loves so maybe him and Joe are for real."

"Shane do you believe the words that are coming out of your mouth right now cause they sound crazy and...."

"I agree with Shane on this one, Kevin does look happy for once and I mean, he didn't say anything bad to you this morning now did he?"

Jason stood for a minute letting Nate's words sink in.

"Oh god, Nate you're right but before I give them my okay, I'm going to give it a week and see what happens between the two and if Kevin goes off his high horse on me, I'll kick his teeth in alright?"

Nick and Shane nodded knowing that Jason was being true to his word and they hoped that what they thought was true. Perhaps Joe and Kevin really were in love.

Review. PLEASE NO FLAMMERS


	10. I Love You's & Concert Surprise

Chapter 10

Once Joe was out of earshout of Jason, Shane and Nate, he ran into the bathroom, the tears still falling from his eyes as he blindly made his way to one of the cubciles before locking himself inside it.

"Joe are you in here" Joe heard Nick call on him but Joe stayed quiet before his loud sobbing gave him away.

"Joe open up" Nick said knocking on the cubcile door but Joe didn't budge.

"Joe open up please" Nick said again but Joe stayed where he was, sinking down onto the floor of cubcile, his tears sliding down his face.

"Joe please, come out" Nick said knocking once again on the bathroom door but when he got no answer he bent down to the floor, looking at Joe's feet.

"Joey, Jason didn't mean what he said and neither did Shane but if it helps, I think you and Kevin are good together."

"But Nick that's the thing" Joe said through his sobs "you're the only one who thinks that and what about the rest of the school, what about Adam Anderson, what about people who beleived Adam Anderson and what about...."

"Joe please just shush for a minute cause A, Kevin got Adam off you're back and B, who cares what other people think, if you love him then that's all that counts."

Joe knew Nick was right and he was about to say something back when he heard a voice.

"Yeah guys, I'll catch up with you in homeroom."

"See you Kevin."

It was Kevin and as Joe could see he was washing his hands probably getting the dirt off of them from basketball but then he turned round and saw Nick.

"Er Nick, who's in that cubcile."

"It's Joe, he got upset about what Jason said about you and him and that you didn't love him but he won't come out."

As Nick said these words, Joe stood up and unlocked the door, wiping his eyes.

"Joe come here" Kevin said pulling Joe to himself and hugging him tight.

As Joe stood there, he began to think. Maybe Nick was right. No Nick was right. It didn't matter what other people thought. If he loved Kevin then he could love him no matter what anyone else thought. No matter how much Jason hated him and no matter if Shane agreed with him he could love Kevin. He did love him and always would.

"Kevin Smith I love you" Joe whispered but he could tell that Kevin had heard him for he smiled repetating it.

* * *

"What do you mean that can't happen, if we want it then we get it alright" Jason yelled down the phone at the Connect Three's manager as he was currently arranging the stage for the their concert that was coming up in a couple of weeks but he had just found out that Kevin Smith would be on the tour as well and that was one thing that Jason didn't want to happen even though Kevin was dating Joe.

"What's wrong Jason" Nate said entering the common room just as Jason hung up shoving his phone into his pocket.

"That little bitch of a errr. Kevin Smith is going to be on the Connect Three tour with us and you know I won't be able to stop myself from wanting to kill him."

Nate nodded, he knew that Jason was right and it wasn't exactly a good idea but.....

"But" Jason said as if speaking his mind "If we get Kevin off the tour then Joe will know that something is defintley going and then Shane will probably not talk to me for days on end and you know that won't be good as we are bandmates so what do we do?"

Nate opened his mouth to say something just as Shane entered looking through the list of papers.

"Hey I just got the Connect Three concert set list and Kevin Smith is going to be on the tour with us but oh well, life sucks so we're better to just grin and bear it, eh?"

Jason nodded as Shane went over to sit in one of the chairs and began to look over the concert set list whilst he hummed some of the songs to himself.

"I guess so, yeah" Nate said sitting down as well whilst Jason stood knowing that his first class was Biology so he would be sitting down all the time in that.

"Did you hear what I heard actually" Shane said setting the paper down and staring at Nate and Jaon who stared back "I heard that Joe told Kevin that he loved him and Kevin said it back, how weird is that?"

Jason nodded not knowing really what to say, sure Kevin had his fair sure of girlfriends which then went to boyfriends but none of them had ever said -or been said back to- I Love You. Not one but now that Joe was in the scene, Kevin was becoming a different person.

"Guys I'm going to head out and see what is going on in the exicting world known as school" Jason said but in actual fact he was going to see Kevin for he had some things to say to him.

REVIEW. NO FLAMERS PLEASE :)


	11. Set List & Life's Good

Chapter 11

As Nick and Joe stood with Kevin - who had Joe hugging him- they watched as Jason turned round the corner of the hallway and people began to part like the red sea.

Jason came up to them before stopping right in front of Kevin and looking him in the eyes.

"Okay Kevin Smith, I need to tell you some things. First of all if you hurt Joe at all you will pay" Jason said with a glare in his eyes but it soon weared off "And also you're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want."

Joe and Nick stooped and from whre Joe was standing he could see that Kevin's jaw had dropped.

"Er really, thanks Jason."

"Don't mention it, seriously don't or else."

Jason walked away and Joe let go of Kevin glad that he wasn't getting punched.

"Well that was weird even for Jason" Nick said and Joe nodded knowing excatly what he meant.

* * *

At lunch time, Joe, Nick, Jason, Shane, Nate and Kevin all sat round the usual table and whilst Jason and Shane were holding hands and they were proped on the table, Kevin and Joe didn't want anyone to know about their realtionship yet so they were keeping it on the down low.

"So I heard Connect Three is having another concert this year" Nick said and Jason nodded looking at Kevin.

"Yep and Kevin Smith here is on the tour as well."

Kevin began to choke on some of the lettuce he had swallowed whilst Joe whacked his back until it went down.

"I'm what?" Kevin's voice came out all rapsey as his thoart was dry.

"Yeah it's true, our manager told me on the phone not too long ago" Jason said producing the set list from his bag whilst still holding onto Shane's hand.

Jason handed the list over and Kevin and Joe looked at it surprised:

**CONNECT THREE WORLD TOUR 2010**

**SET LIST**

**HONOR SOCIETY**

**WHERE ARE YOU NOW  
MAGIC  
REAL GONE  
YOU REALLY GOT ME**

**KEVIN SMITH**

**I TOLD YOU  
HELLO GOODBYE  
I LEFT MY HEART......  
OVER YOU**

**CONNECT THREE**

**PLAY MY MUSIC  
TEAR IT DOWN  
HEART AND SOUL  
BE MINE  
A SONG ABOUT YOU  
BURNIN' UP  
I WANNA BE LIKE YOU  
I'M DEAD INSIDE WITHOUT YOU**

Once finished, Joe and Kevin looked up before passing it on to Nick to let him see it.

"If you think that's good then wait for it, Joe, Nick you will get Concert tickets free of charge and also backstage passes. How does that sound" Shane said and Joe and Nick high fived him happy about it.

This was what they needed, Joe thought at the end of the day as he got into Kevin's car - as he told his mum he would be going home with him so Nick could go on his own- being able to get along with one another.

Nothing could make this day worse Joe thought to himself but boy oh boy was he wrong.

REVIEW. NO FLAMMERS PLEASE


	12. The Truth Come's Out

Chapter 12

As Joe and Kevin started to drive along the road, Joe was watching as houses and more houses passed by him before he looked at Kevin who had his attention fixed on the road ahead of him.

"Kevin?" Joe said not sure if he would get an answer or not since Kevin's attention was on the road.

"Yeah?" Kevin said proving Joe wrong as they turned a corner heading along another street that Joe didn't know.

"Was it hard when you you found out you were gay for other people to accept you?"

"Sometimes yeah but after a while people get used to it so they don't really think twice about what people are now, why?"

"No reason just wanted to know, so where are we going anyway?" Joe said as they turned onto a street with very large mansions covering the entire street.

"This is where I live, your mum said it was fine so since it's Friday you can stay out but she told me to have you back after dinner time" Kevin said cutting the engine outside a three stroey mansion and the two got out before Kevin took Joe''s hand and they walked up to the door then went inside to see a man and woman sitting on the couch whilst a girl with long brown hair sat beside them watching the tv.

"Hi Uncle Clark, hi Aunt Lucy, hi Abigail" Kevin said and the three turned to see Kevin standing with Joe beside him and there were still holding hands.

"Hey Kevin, is this your new man, mister Joe Freshmen Jonas" Abigail getting up and hugging Kevin before hugging Joe as well.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm only joking" She said before going into the kitchen and Kevin dragged Joe upstairs.

"Woah what was that all about, was that your cousin?" Joe said just as they entered Kevin's room to see guitars around the room and also there was posters from certain bands including Connect Three but that one was over to the side and was really old.

"Yeah and beware she likes to hug people so watch out the next time or she'll never let you go" Kevin said taking his bag off and flinging onto his bed whilst Joe took the time to look around him at all the posters on Kevin's wall.

"So why do you have a poster of Connect Three on your wall if you don't like them" Joe said sitting down beside Kevin who had sat on his bed.

"Who said I didn't like them" Kevin said kissing Joe on the cheek before going to kiss him on the mouth but Joe stooped him.

"I saw the video you know the one from the awards show."

"What?" Kevin said a quizzed look on his face.

"Yeah the one where you said the things you did about Connect Three after you got your award."

"Why the hell did you not tell me Joe?"

"I thought you'd get mad at me and I didn't know you back then so..."

"So what Joe, you thought I'd fucking be alright with finding out about it now, Joe you know what just get the hell out."

"Kevin please..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT JOSEPH, NOW!"

Joe jumped up going out of Kevin's room before running downstairs and outside onto the still light street realising he didn't know how to get home.

"Joe, Joe is that you" A voice called and Joe turned round, tears in his eyes to see Nate standing there car keys in his hand.

"Yeah Nate what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question but I was just driving then I saw you and cut my engine, you wanting a lift?"

Joe nodded getting into Nate's car then the two headed off.

"So why were you round at Kevin's house then without Kevin?" Nate asked as he turned onto the filimiar road towards where the school was.

"Well I was with Kevin, we went to see his, erm his parents then I told him about the video and he told me to get out and this is where we are now."

"Oh Joe, I've never heard Kevin talk about his parents before but I can't believe he shouted at you for really nothing. Hold on I just need to stop here" Nate said stopping outside a house with a bright lawn but dark building.

Nate walked up to the front door and knocked twice to be met by Jason who only had on a pair of shorts although it was quite cold.

Jason and Nate talked for a few minutes before Jason went back inside and Joe saw him sit on the couch and wrap and arm around someone who looked like Shane so it probably was him.

"Alright" Nate said getting back into the car "Jason will talk to Kevin on sunday so until them if Kevin phones you don't answer okay?"

Joe nodded not saying anything else until they arrived at Joe's house and Nate stopped.

Joe lent forward to hug Nate thanking him for the lift as they pulled away, Nate saw movement behind Joe and he pulled him into his lap shouting "Joe look out."

The figure behind Joe fell forward and Joe looked up to see it Nick.

"Nick don't do that again."

"Sorry Joe, I saw Nate's car and wonderded what he was doing here so why aren't you with Kevin?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside" Joe said before they both went insdie and Nate drove away.

* * *

As Nate drove along, he took a detour and ended up on Kevin's street driving along to see Kevin standing outside looking for Joe probably.

"Nate" Kevin said as Nate cut his engine and got out his car "Have you seen Joe?"

"No bro but I wouldn't worry about the boy, I will get rid of him when Jason and Shane's backs are turned" Nate said and Kevin gulped noisly.

"Just don't hurt him too bad, bro" Kevin said just as Nate turned back to his car but then he turned on his heel looking at Kevin.

"Hey what are brothers for eh?"

Review. NO FLAMMERS PLZ


	13. Telling Nick, Shane & Jason

Chapter 13

"Okay so what did happen?" Nick asked Joe once the two of them were safely in Joe and Nick's room with the light on so they could see each other but they had locked the door so their mum couldn't get in.

"Well, I went to Kevin's house and everything was going great then I saw a poster of Connect Three on Kevin's wall and..."

"Wait Kevin Smith had a poster of Connect Three, I wonder why" Nick said intrueptuning Joe who gave him a look so Nick said sorry.

"Anyway yeah then I asked him why he did have one if he hated then he asked me why he thought that I thought that he hated them so then I told him about the video and he told me to get out but with a lot stronger words then when I got outside Nate was there and he took me home."

"The weird thing is though what on earth was Nate doing outside Kevin's house on a friday night?"

"That's exactly what I thought but when I asked him, he didn't give me an answer so what was he doing" Joe said as Nick got up and started pacing around the room.

"Did Nate do anything on the way home like take any other roads or whatever."

"Well he stopped at Jason's house and talked to him then told me that Jason would talk to Kevin on Sunday."

"With what a bullhorn cause on Sunday Kevin is going away to some place or another oh yeah, he's going to New York for a cd singing so unless Jason was going to get a very large bullhorn and put it towards his ear, I don't know how else he'll get the chance to talk to him."

"Wait a minute" Joe said jumping up off his bed that he was sitting on "when Nate left, he seemed almost quite happy that Jason was going to talk to Kevin as if he didn't really like Kevin."

"Well neither did Shane or Jason but what has got to do with anything?"

"It just seems weird that Nate would go to Jason when Jason doesn't like Kevin either, you know what we have to do?"

"Go down and talk to mom" Nick asked even though he knew it was the wrong answer.

"No we're going to talk to Jason right now."

Nick nodded although they wouldn't get there without a car but Joe had that covered a taxi would take them.

* * *

"Jason why did Nate want to talk to you" Shane asked Jason about ten minutes after Nate left.

"Don't really know he just kept saying, Joe, Kevin, kill, kill or something like that, I couldn't make him out as he was mumbling, why?"

"No reason" Shane said as Jason kicked his legs up so he was lying against his couch then pulled Shane down towards him.

"So when are you leaving" Shane asked talking about when Jason would be going to London for five days with his family to see his cousin perform in Billy Elliot or something like that.

"I leave tomorrow at about noon" Jason said as Shane leaned into him more as if trying to say that he wasn't leaving.

"No, No, No I won't see you in school on monday or tuesday or wedensday or thursday or friday so pretty much the whole week."

"Oh I'm so sorry Shaney, well I'll just have to make it up to you won't I" Jason said before he sat up pulling Shane up before he lay Shane down on the couch and Jason leaned into him kissing him and rubbing his arms up and down his sides as Shane moaned at Jason's touch.

As Shane went to unbutton Jason's shirt the doorbell went and Jason goarned getting up off Shane who sat up fixing his top whilst Jason went to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw Joe and Nick standing there so he invited them in.

"Okay why this sudden visit and how the hell do you know where I live" Jason asked as he, Joe and Nick sat down in the living room where Shane guled himself to Jason's side.

"Well first off, Nate's visit, what did he say."

"I don't honestly know he just mumbled to me, why?"

"Cause Nate said to me that you were going to talk to Kevin on Sunday" Joe said whilst Jason shook his head.

"What, how could I for a) I hate the guy and b) I'm going to London tomorrow for five days."

"WHAT" Joe and Nick both yelled at the same time and Jason nodded repeating what he had just said.

"Yeah I know but you can't leave, you're like the toughest guy here and you can stand up to most people" Joe said just as Nick nodded voicing the same concern.

"I'm sorry guys but why is it such a big deal if I leave or not."

"Well Kevin is going to New York on Sunday so he'll back for Monday then when he gets back Joe is toast."

"What, why" Shane said speaking up for the first time since Joe and Nick had entered.

Joe and Nick explained the whole story to Shane and Jason who both looked shocked.

"You know what" Shane said "Joe, Nick I'll look after you guys all the time this week until Jason gets back then when he does, Jason will defintley have a word with him."

Jason nodded at this before glancing outside to see a car stop outside his house.

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night" Jason said getting up and going to the door then they heard two screams before Shane, Joe and Nick ran out to the hall to see Kevin and Jason rolling about in the dirt sending punches into each other and as far as they could see, it looked like Kevin was winning.

Just as Jason was about kick Kevin off of him, Shane, Joe and Nick saw Kevin pull what looked like a knife out of his pocket before straddling Jason's hips and bringing the knife down to Jason's chest once, twice, three times and the three of them could hear Jason's screams fill the air as Kevin stabbed him with all the energy he had left.

On the foruth stab, Shane finally came to his senses and told Joe and Nick to phone the ambulnace right now whilst he went outside.

"Oi Kevin, get the hell away from him" Shane yelled just as Kevin looked up but the weird thing was it didn't look like Kevin then before anything else could be done, the apparent Kevin jumped off Jason before he ran away.

"Jason, Jason oh Jason please, please be okay" Shane yelled running his hands through Jason's hair as he heard the ambulance.

"Don't worry babe, the ambulance is coming, just stay, just hold on till then" Shane said listening to Jason's heartbeat which was really slow but Shane knew Jason would make it through, he always did. He would be alright.

Soon the ambulance arrived and Jason was carried away on the strecther whilst Joe and Nick phoned a taxi for the three of them to head to the hospital.

Once inside the taxi, Shane stared out the window watching as the rain started to come down whilst he could feel Joe and Nick stare at him.

"What?" Shane finally said turning round and staring at them.

"Why did Kevin just attack Jason there" Joe said as they turned the corner heading towards the hospital.

"It wasn't Kevin" Shane said but Joe and Nick didn't understand as it was seen on both their faces.

"Then who was it?"

"I was just getting to that Nick, I don't know why but I think it was Nate."

Review. PLZ NO FLAMERS


	14. Jason & Kevin Don't Have It Easy

Chapter 14

"What" Joe yelled as they pulled up infront of the hosiptal before heading inside and seeing the nurses and doctors rushing about.

"I know, that's what was weird for me as well, why would Nate hurt Jason, his own bandmate."

"That Nate guy must be really crazy if he wanted to murder his own bandmate, you don't think he did it to make you unhappy so he could hurt someone else do you?" Nick said as they headed towards the front desk.

"I don't know Nick, maybe yes and maybe no but we'll find out when Jason is safe and well and is woken up or whatever there doing to him."

Shane started talking to the nurse so Joe and Nick looked about them before Shane started walking towards the elevator so they followed.

Finally they reached room 32 and headed inside to see that Jason was hooked up to many wires that were giving him extra blood but Jason himself was sitting up looking outside the window at the parking lot.

"Jase" Shane said running over to him and Jason turned his head allowing Shane to kiss him.

"Shane, Joe, Nick" Jason said after pulling away from Shane "are you okay, Nate didn't hurt you too did he?"

"No" Joe said sitting down in one of the chairs whilst Nick followed "Shane ran out when Nate well we thought it was Kevin but anyway, when Nate was going to stab you for the fourth time and he shouted at him to leave."

"Thank god" Jason said as Shane sat down on his bed to hold his hand "So what happened after Nate went away, did he drop anything?"

"I don't know" Joe said but then Nick reached into his pocket pulling out a couple of items which included the knife which was dipped in Jason's blood.

"What's that" Jason said pointing to an object which was round and looked a lot like a necklace.

"No idea" Joe said before reaching over and grabbing the necklace then he opened it and looked at the writing inside.

"Guys listen to this the necklace says 'To Nate do well love Kevin'. What do you think that means."

"I don't know but it seems as if Kevin wanted Nate to kill me to get me out of the way as if to get at me."

"Yeah" Joe said although he still couldn't fit his head around it all. What was really going on?

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin sat in his room looking at his wall then he heard Nate's voice call up to him from the window.

"Kevin, I got him."

Kevin jumped down to face Nate who's shirt was covered in grass stains and blood.

"Who did you get" Kevin said really hopping it wasn't Joe.

"Jason, I stabbed him so he's in the hospital dying right now cause they can't get any blood to him" Nate said smirking before Kevin looked at him with a look of shock horror on his face.

"Sorry but I had to get one of them out the way then I can get to Joe."

"No I'm sorry Nate but you won't be touching Joe, not on my watch anyway so I'd give up if I were you."

"I'm sorry Kevin but I can't do that" Nate said reaching into his pocket then coming up empty handed.

"Er where the hell is my knife, do you have it" Nate said going for Kevin but he stepped back and Nate fell down hitting his head on the grass.

"What the hell, Kevin I thought you were my brother, brother's don't betry each other" Nate said but Kevin knew that this wasn't true.

"No you're right but where were you when Jason and Shane were giving me a hard, yeah that's right you were hiding behind them too scared to say anything at all weren't you?"

Kevin knew he had hit a spark there as Nate began to look angry then madder and madder until he looked ready to scream at Kevin but he replaided back in a way that made it seem as if he was trying to keep his temper down.

"I can't help that I done that but what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it so why don't we put it all behind us and focus on getting Joe."

"No" Kevin said before he pult his arm back and swung it forward smashing Nate's nose as he heard the crack of it breaking as his fist conected with it.

"You big ape, that was my nose, you faggot why the hell did you do that."

"Cause Kevin Smith may be gay and in love with Joe Jonas but I don't don't let people like you slow me down so get out of my way."

Kevin began to walk away before Nate grabbed his arm pulling him around to see the blood running down his face then the next thing Kevin knew he saw his head connect with his wall then he knew no more.

Review. Will everyone be okay. Will Nate get to Joe. No Flammers PLZ.


	15. Saving Him

Chapter 15

After Nate made sure that Kevin was out for the count, he grabbed him and ran to his car making sure to hit Kevin's head on the door of the back so that Kevin wouldn't wake up for a long time.

With that he raced to the hospital then pult Kevin onto his shoulder and ran inside with him.

"Help, Help" He yelled to the empty waiting room "My brother slipped and fell and I don't know whats wrong with him but I've been trying to get him up for the past fifteen minutes."

"Hold on" The nurse said coming forward and Nate smiled happy how good an actor he was.

* * *

"So Nate was holding onto this necklace, why?" Jason said whilst Shane helped him sallow down the water that Shane had got for him in the shop.

"No idea but it seems like getting rid of you was Kevin's idea or something" Joe said just as a nurse entered.

"Hi Jason we have someone else moving into this room as well, is that alright."

Jason nodded then they went back to talking just as the bed was wheeled in then Joe caught sight of the person in the bed.

"KEVIN" Joe yelled rushing to his side and moving his hands to Kevin's head checking to see if he had any bumps or anything.

Nick, Shane and Jason turned too seeing Nate enter the room with a tissue to his nose and he was muttering to himself.

"Stupid ugly fat fucking great fat ape thinks he can punch me in the nose and fucking- Oh Shane, Jason hi."

"Don't you dare" Joe yelled getting in Nate's face for this time he wasn't scared of Nate at all.

"Don't I dare what, oh right don't touch either Jason or Shane well little Joseph, I'm sorry but I was actually for another death and it goes by the intails of Y.O.U."

At this Nate threw Joe against the small hospital room grabbing him by the neck then reaching behind him and grabbing the stanley knife he kept just incase he had to do this.

Nate was about to put the knife to Joe's neck when he felt someone grab at his waist and pull him down and he dropped the knife seeing it roll under Jason's bed then he saw the person who had grabbed him. It was Shane.

"Nick" Shane yelled as he held onto Nate who started to squrim "The knife, it's under Jason's bed. Get it. No Jason stay still. Nick will get it."

Just as Nick grabbed the knife, Nate managed to get a good kick into Shane sending him off of Nate and onto the floor holding his stomach.

Nate grabbed Nick by his hair pulling him by his hair just as Joe lunged at him.

"Get the hell away from my brother" Joe said slamming Nate into the wall whilst Nick kept his grip on the knife whilst Nate tried to struggle against Joe's strong grip.

"You were wrong to try to get on my bad side Joseph, it will make it so much easier to kill you now, now that I know your weakness, your brother just like me."

Nate laughed after he said this and Joe pushed him back into the wall making his head hit off it.

"What are you doing to do Joe, kill me, eh" Nate said straight into Joe's face making some spit fall onto Joe's face.

"No but if you leave now, I'll make sure that all you really get is some time in a clinic just like what Jason was going to do to Kevin."

"Well Joe, if you haven't noticed, Kevin isn't awake and Jason is tied up to some ivs and Shane's on the floor but Nick just doesn't look good. probably cause of me thinking I'm Mr Scary."

Joe slammed Nate's head against the wall again before turning his head to the side indicating that he wanted to say something.

"I always thought you were a better person than that but it turns out time can really change people" Joe whispered into Nate's ear then he let him go and turned to help Shane just as Nate grabbed the knife from Nick's hands to go into Joe and Joe turned whilst Shane grabbed him pulling him away from harm and hiding him too.

The last thing they heard was a scream of no before the nurse walked in and screamed which was defintley not good.

PLz review just not too bad please


	16. Death Do Us Part

Chapter 16

After the nurse stopped screaming, Joe and Shane both looked up to see Kevin lying on the floor but Nate was nowhere in sight and around Kevin there was a lot of... BLOOD.

"Kevin, no" Joe screamed lunging at his inguired boyfriend for he wanted to help him. "Nurse please, please help him, I love this guy, I need him, please."

Tears began to fall down from Joe's eyes as the nurse put Kevin on the rolling bed and took him out of the room whilst the other three in the room watched, Joe didn't want to so he looked at the floor still crying before Shane came over and hugged him close telling him it was going to be okay but Shane wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Joe sush, Kevin will be fine, he's strong, stronger than you would ever imagine" Shane said whilst Joe continued to cry not moving from the spot that he had last seen Kevin.

"He died for me, Kevin scarficed his life for me and now..." Joe started to cry even more grabbing onto Shane's shirt making the tears splash onto it but Shane wasn't caring, just as long as Kevin would be alright and they would see Joe's happy face once again.

"Joe come over here will you" Jason said sitting up making sure that the wires didn't come out.

Joe broke away from Shane heading towards Jason who held his arms out and Joe hugged him still crying.

"Kevin will be aboustley alright, I know him, Kevin isn't the type of guy to back down from a fight and he loves you so if you believe in him, it will keep him going. Joe believe come on believe."

"I believe Jason, I believe that Kevin will be alright" Joe finally said wiping his eyes just as the nurses came back and Joe felt his stomach drop as the nurse didn't look happy.

"I'm so sorry but we lost him, there was too much blood lost and it was just too late, I am so sorry for your loss."

Joe began to break down even more then as the nurse left and he started screaming too, his Kevin the Kevin he loved was dead and wasn't coming back. This was the end of Kevin Smith.

Joe couldn't think straight as he sat in the hospital room for the next two hours before Shane finally said it was time to go now.

Once they arrived at Joe's house, Joe and Nick got out then Shane left to go back to Jason's house and tell his parents what happened.

Once inside Joe sat at the long kitchen table and put his head down then he just began to cry even more whilst Nick sat beside him rubbing small circles in his back.

* * *

Nate looked up at the hospital window once last time before he headed off, he couldn't believe he'd just done that. He'd just stabbed his own brother. His own flesh and blood and now he really was alone.

"Oh for fucks sake" Nate said to himself slamming his hand against the poll for the taxi stand as he neared then leaned against it and began to cry.

A while later, he saw Joe, Nick and Shane come out and Shane was holding Joe who looked distrught. Oh no. No. No. No. He hadn't. No. Please. No. No.

"Sush Joe" He heard Shane say as they headed for where Nate was but he jumped up hiding behind a part of the hospital.

"How can I Shane, Kevin's gone. You heard the nurse. There was nothing they could do." At this Nate saw Joe slump against the poll that Nate had punched then he slowly slid down it and Nate saw the tears work there way down his face.

Oh shit Nate said to himself now knowing what had happened. He'd killed Kevin Smith. He'd made Joe depressed as Joe loved Kevin and now he was gone and...

Nate couldn't think anymore, he just leaned against the wall, knowing that he had done wrong. Soon a taxi arrived and Joe, Shane and Nate stepped in then it drove away and the last thing Nate saw was Joe lay his head on Shane's lap before the taxi disapered from view.

Hurrying into the hospital, Nate rushed up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Kevin Smith, he was my brother" Nate said to the person at the front desk who turned and he was face to face with Kevin's cousin, Abigail.

Oh shit was Nate in trouble now.

Review, What will Abigail say. Stay tuned to find out.


	17. Kevin Smith Died 10 Years Ago

Chapter 17

"Nate what do you mean he was your brother, what happened to Kevin" Abigail shouted making Nate cower away from her.

"Abigail I'm so sorry but Kevin passed away. He died due to being stabbed and I did it" Nate whispered the last but he knew from Abigail's face that she had heard him.

"You arsehole, you killed my cousin, I hate you" Abigail yelled going round to the front of the desk so she was right infront of Nate.

"Nate you know what, do me a favor and never ever come back here again and stay away from my family. All the Smith's are dead now and Kevin was my cousin and my best friend."

Nate turned around heading back out before he collapsed onto the ground and began to sob.

Kevin had died because of him. Kevin had tried to stop Nate from killing Joe but he'd killed Kevin instead. Kevin was a very nice guy then Nate himself had to go and be an ass.

Why god. Why me. Kevin and Joe loved each other. Why not me.

* * *

Joe and Nick were still sitting in the same places an hour later when there parents got up.

"Joe, Nick where on earth, oh Joe honey what happened" Joe's mum said running over and hugging the still sobbing Joe.

"Mom, Kevin passed away, he died from stab wounds, I loved him mom and now he's gone. I aboustley loved him with all my heart. I LOVED HIM!"

Joe bent his head down the tears coming out even faster as he sobbed on his mum's shoulder and she held his shaking figure.

"Joseph honey, sush, sush, I'll bet he loved you too and don't forget that but life moves on all the time and I'm so sorry it had to happen to someone like Kevin."

"Kevin as in Kevin Smith" Joe's dad said whilst Joe nodded not facing him.

"Joseph, Kevin Smith has been dead for 10 years. Kevin Smith doesn't exist anymore. Kevin died 10 years ago. I knew him, nice guy, went to school with him then one day, he was out driving visting his wife when his car slipped on a very ice slippy road and it plunged right into a tree so it couldn't have been him. I'm sorry son but I don't think it was him."

Joe stopped crying that minute. Kevin Smith had died 10 years ago but there must have been another Smith in the family. Kevin had had a mom and a dad, hadn't he but then he said they had died.

"Dad did you know Kevin Smith's wife?" Joe asked wiping his eyes.

"Yeah son, I still do, she lives just down the street, why?"

"That can't be though, Kevin as in the one just died recently said his parents died when he was young" Nick said and Joe nodded.

They would have to have a word with Mrs Smith and find out all about her and her family.

Review. It's so sad.

Listening to Dumbledore's Farewell doesn't help much in way of how sad it is just makes it sadder.


	18. It's Time

Chapter 18

Joe and Nick were ready to leave five minutes later after there dad had said would he had said.

"Joe do you think you'll be alright being in a house associated with Kevin" Nick said and Joe nodded although he wasn't really sure about anything anymore and he hadn''t been since Kevin had been laying on the floor for that was the last time he had seen him.

"Okay then let's go."

The two boys headed out into the now light sky and headed towards the house their father had spoken about.

Once they arrived, Joe went up and knocked the door to met by a boy of about 16 who looked like he had just gottten out of his bed.

"Hi can I help you" The boy said and Joe felt his voice crack. The boy sounded very much like Kevin.

"Yeah we're here to see a Mrs Smith, is she home" Nick said whilst Joe looked away not wanting the other boys to see him cry.

"No actually she's not, my mum died when I was little so if you don't mind."

The boy went to shut the door in Joe and Nick's faces but then Joe turned round just as the boy looked up straight at him.

It was like looking into a mirror of the past, this boy looked exactly like Kevin from his facial features to his whole self.

"Sorry but what is your full whole name" Nick said sounding like a cop and for one second, Joe didn't want to get on the bad side of him.

"It's Kevin James Smith, anything else" The boy who Joe and Nick now knew as Kevin said but the two shook their heads and the door was slammed in their faces.

Joe immedatly fell to the stairs looking at his trourses this was the longest time he had spent crying all year.

"Nick, that guys name is Kevin James Smith, oh my god. It's like it's coming back to haunt me all over again and I can't do anything to help" Joe said whilst Nick pulled Joe up wanting to get Joe away from the house as this Kevin James guy was staring straight at them.

Once away from the house, Nick pulled out his cell phone and phoned the first person he thought of Shane.

* * *

Shane lay beside Jason in the hospital bed that day, just holding him as he had been crying for an hour since he'd been told that a light had came down from the celing and killed his cousin on the opening night of the play so they had to cancel the show and Jason was distraught about it. Two deaths in one day. Boy it was scary stuff.

Just then Shane's phone rang in his pocket and he answered seeing it was Nate.

"Hey Nate, what's up."

Nate told him the whole story of what had just happened and he gasped and ohhed and ahhed at the right points.

"Tell Joe I'm sorry okay and that Kevin wil miss him dearly, I know he would have wanted Joe to know that and also tell him I'll be over to the house tonight after I take Jason home okay, bye."

Shane hang up taking in a shaky breath as Jason looked up, his eye's tearless now.

"What happened?"

"Joe and Nick went to Kevin's parents house and they met a guy who says his name is Kevin James Smith and..."

"Wait did you just say Kevin James Smith. As in Kevin James Smith, the same guy we went to primary with..."

"Yeah but..."

"No Shane this is going to sound really weird but I think that maybe, just maybe that this Kevin James Smith is the same Kevin who went to primary and high school with us then today he just poof, he just died."

Shane pronaded on this for a moment thinking about it before getting it.

"So what you're saying is that maybe the nurses could help Kevin but they didn't think so at first?"

Jason nodded "And I also think that Nate has something to do with this, I'm aboustley sure about it, Shane I'm allowed to go now, aren't I?"

Shane nodded and Jason stood up flinging a jumper on over his t-shirt and jeans.

"Right let's go get Joe and Nick and then we meet Nate in an hour's time down at the woods. I have something to say to him."

Review, is Kevin dead or alive. what do you think. stay tuned


	19. You're Alive

Chapter 19

Once Jason and Shane left the hospital they ran to Shane's car as he got it from home before going back to the hospital.]

Inside, Shane began to drive with one hand whilst the other held Jason's hand knowing that it was going to be okay.

Once the two reached Joe and Nick's house, they got out before going up to ring the doorbell.

A tall woman answered and Shane gripped Jason's hand again.

"Hi, my name's Shane Gray and I..."

"Oh Shane, hi, it's me Joseph's mum" Joe's mum said and he remembered.

"Is it alright if we come in cause we'd like to talk to Joe."

Joe's mum nodded and led them inside.

"He's been in his room ever since he got back from the Smith's house, I don't know what happened, all Nick said was that Joe was in shock and that..."

"MUM!" Nick yelled from the top of the stairs "it's happening again."

Joe's mum ran upstairs and Jason and Shane followed breaking the grasp on their hands.

In Joe's room, Jason and Shane saw that Joe was laying on his bed but he was tharsing then came the next part.

"KEVIN, KEV, KEVIN, I" Joe's voice began to grow depper and weaker as his mom ran over and tried to calm him down.

"Joseph, honey, sweetie, mommy's here, it's okay, sush, Joe, no, no, don't go near the panic, come on Joe breath, breath with me, sush."

Shane and Jason both watched as Joe's mum finally calmed Joe down then he opened his eyes and saw them.

"Shane, Jason, thanks for coming."

The two walked over and sat on Nick's bed which was close to Joe's bed.

"Hey, we wouldn't leave you to panic yourself you know" Shane said smiling and Joe sat up slowly.

"Okay, Joe, I'll be downstairs if you need anything okay."

Joe nodded then she left and Nick sat down next to Joe holding him by the shoulders.

"Okay, here's what we think is going on" Jason said "We think that maybe just maybe Kevin is really still alive and Nate knows something about it but he's not coming forward."

"I've not seen Nate since he hit Kevin" Nick said not wanting Joe to have another panic attack.

"But how can he meant this if he left right after he hurt Kevin" Joe said leaning on Nick who helped him sit up a bit more.

"I don't know but Nate seems like the kind of guy who would do something like that and Joe he tried to kill you" Shane said reminding Joe and he nodded saying he remembered.

"So how exactlly do we find out if Nate really was resonbile for this then?" Nick said and Shane smiled. Now the plan would work, they would corner Nate and tell him that if he didn't want to go jail, he had to tell the truth or else.

"That's where the two of you come in, I'm going to phone Nate and tell him to meet us at the woods tonight then we get him to tell us the truth."

* * *

Nate sighed as he turned onto Joe's street, he'd went to the police station and asked where the Smith's lived and they had said where they lived.

As he went over to the door, he caught sight of two guys standing at Joe's door then he recongised them, it was Shane and Jason.

Joe's door closed and Nate went over to the Smith's door before he knocked twice.

The door opened and he was met by a 16 year old guy and he had a guitar swung over his back.

"Yes can I help you at all?" The guy said and Nate saw that the guy was a lot like Kevin.

"Erm yes, could you tell me if a Mr Kevin Smith lives here."

"Junior or Senior?"

"Actually I'm a Junior but..."

"Not you, Kevin Smith."

"Oh right, Junior I guess."

"That's me then" The guy said and he opened the door allowing Nate to enter.

"Thanks, well I just wanted to ask if you know that Kevin Smith died today, he was stabbed and I done it, I'm really sorry, I am" Nate said whilst the guy he now knew as Kevin stared at him.

"Okay anyway could you give this a Mr Joe Jonas, he dropped this outside my house today" Kevin said producing a mobile phone from his back pocket.

"Sure" Nate said opening the phone and seeing a picture of Joe and Kevin standing together arms around each other then he looked back up at Kevin.

"You bastarad" Nate said slapping Kevin around the face "You didn't die did you?"

Kevin flew round to grab his cheek when Nate hit him then he turned back to Nate.

"Excuse me but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it Kevin, you're not that bad of a lyer are you?"

Kevin still had a confused face on but Nate wasn't taking it.

"Kevin, come on do you know who thosse two people are?"

Nate turned the phone at Kevin who looked.

"Yes the tall guy is me but I've never met the other guy, why is he holding me so tight?"

"That's Joe you're boyfriend, you duffus" Nate said just as he remembered something, that day before he went to the hospital, he'd hit Kevin's head off the wall then in the hospital he'd. Nate looked at his finger seeing a large scar.

He'd cut himslef not Joe or Kevin, Kevin was still alive, Kevin had memory loss.

"Kevin, I'm really sorry about this but" Nate swung Kevin's head into the wall then stepped back as Kevin fell his guitar flying off him.

"Shit, oh no that better have not been too hard" Nate said as Kevin lay there before soon enough, he woke.

"Nate what the hell are you doing here, where's Joe?"

"Kevin what do you remember last?"

"Well me and Joe were fighting then he ran out on me and then you came to me and said that you'd hurt Jason, what the hell did you do to him."

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing."

That was when seen Kevin saw Joe's phone in Nate's hand.

"Where did you get Joe's phone from" Kevin said just as it rang.

Kevin grabbed it seeing it was Nick.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi who's this."

"It's Kevin, Nick come on you don't even know you're own brother's boyfriend" Kevin said with a laugh then he heard Joe's voice in the background.

"Who is it?"

"Kevin" Nick said back to him before Kevin heard a lot of fighting then he heard Jason.

"Joe, Nick, stop, stop, oi, loverboy, quit it, JOE, NICK!"

The next second it became calm then he heard Joe's voice in the phone.

"Kevin, Kevin please say something."

"Woah slow down Joe, I can't say anything if you're running along like a squierrel on speed."

"Kevin, how can you, when did you, what on earth?"

"Joe I'm a little confused here, do you mind explanning yourself."

"Okay, Nate stabbed you and the nurse came in and told us you were dead but here you are talking to me via my phone."

"Right I'm caught up, where are you, I have something to say to you."

"I'm in my house, where are you?"

"I'm in my house, I'll be there in two seconds" Kevin said before he brought the phone away from his ear.

"Nate I think it's time you left" He said before leaving and Nate glarred at him.

Soon after Nate came out of the house seeing Kevin standing at the door of Joe's house then Joe opened the door and Nate saw Joe fling his arms around Kevin hugging and making him walk backwards into one of poles beside Joe's door.

"I missed you" Nate heard Joe say just as Shane and Jason came out and Nate swore under his breath.

"Oi, Shane there he is" Jason said pointing straight at Nate then the two of them headed his way and Nate began to run.

Review, sometimes there can be happy near endings. Watch out for next time.


	20. You're Amazing At Guitar Hero

Chapter 20

As Jason and Shane began to chase Nate down the street, which led towards the forest, they were thinking how to stop Nate just as Nate clammbered over a wall behind what looked like Kevin's house and Jason and Shane followed.

"Woah, that guy's fucking fast" Jason said as he dived over the wall to see that Nate was already 20 miles away.

As they got clsoer to him, Nate took a side street and Jason and Shane had to turn quickly to avoid slipping on the road.

"Nate, stop" Shane yelled running past Jason to try to catch up with his other bandmate. "Nate please stop we just want to talk."

This was true Shane thought as he chased Nate who was just getting faster as Shane did.

"Nate, stop" Jason yelled before he ducked off into a another corner to stop Nate and Shane ran after Nate.

Finally Jason came up infront of Nate who went to run backwards but Shane was behind him.

"Don't hurt me" Nate said flinging his hands over his head.

"We're not, we saw that Kevin and you came out of the house, did you help him in some way" Shane said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, he lost his memory so I helped him and by the way, Jason this is yours" Nate said handing Jason a black box which was sealed.

"What's that?" Shane said but Jason didn't answer. He just stuffed it in his pocket so Jason was being hard to get. He'd have to get him back tonight.

"Good" Jason said once the box was in his pocket "Okay, that's about it, so why did you stab Kevin in the first place then?"

"I didn't" Nate said holding up his finger which had the scar on it.

"Oh god" Jason said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry we jumped to conclusions but Joe was upset and now well..."

"He's not" Nate said smiling and Shane and Jason smiled back.

"Lucky bastard eh, he'll get sent to heaven tonight if you know what I mean?" Jason said montioning with his hands.

"Okay I get it Jason" Shane said as they began to walk backwards towards Joe's house.

"So is everything alright now?" Nate said and the two nodded.

"Yeah as long as you don't try to kill Joe or Kevin."

Nate nodded, he learned the last time that Kevin was presmubably dead how miserable Joe was so he wasn't about to do that again.

Once the three reached the house again, they walked in as Nick and Joe knew they would come back.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin" Shane said as it was quiet in the house, "Wher are they?"

Jason shrugged and they headed upstairs where they could hear video games being played.

"knock, knock" Shane said knocking on the door then he heard Nick replay come in if you dare.

Shane opened the door and the three walked in to see Nick sitting on his bed whilst on the other bed, Joe and Kevin were lying.

Joe's shirt was lying in a heap by the floor whilst Kevin's shirt was above his head where Joe was biting and sucking at the skin.

"I did say if you dare" Nick said and the three looked away before joining Nick who was playing Guitar Hero.

"How do you manage it?" Shane said just as Nick finished the song he was performing.

"Manage what exactly?"

"Sharing a room with Joe when his hormones are running on overdrive like that" Shane said pointing at the two who were too caught up in each other to notice anybody else.

"Well, this is actually Joe's first true realtionship, all the others fucked him then left him but Kevin seems like a keeper."

Nick handed the guitar to Shane who started to perform ""Knights of Cydonia" by Muse.

Whilst Shane was busy with the game, Jason and Nate and Nick all watched him but Nick was the most amazed. This song was quite hard even he hadn't got it just yet.

Shane finished the song to claps from the audience and the audience in the game as well.

"Thank you, thank you" Shane said mock bowing before he passed the guitar to Jason who Nate guessed was very skilled on the guitar.

Jason loaded up and began to perform "More Than A Feeling" by Boston.

"Wait till you see this whenever he can, Jason plays this on the tour bus" Shane said just as Jason got to a really big instrumental and he held the note for what seemed like ages before he went straight into the next bit.

"Woah" Nick said just as Joe screamed.

Shane went to turn around but decided not to and he was right for the next words out of Joe's mouth were.

"Oh Kevin, right there, right there, harder."

Shane blanked out the noise and wondered how Nick and Joe's parents hadn't come in yet to inspect.

"Nick where's your mum and dad?" Shane said who broke away from the tv screen.

"Downstairs, why?"

"Well wouldn't they want to come up and check to see what Joe's making noises for?"

"No, our room is soundproofed."

"That explains how me and Jason couldn't hear Joe shouting until we opened the door so Jason could see what was taking Joe."

Nick smiled going back to the tv just as Jason finished and turned to far and jumped back sheilding his eyes.

"Oh god, not a sight, I really want to see at 12o'clock in the afternoon" Jason said stepping over to where Shane was who was glad he hadn't turned at Joe's screams.

"Did you hear Joe scream" Jason asked as he sat next to him and Shane nodded telling him why he hadn't turned.

"Good idea, it's kind of over PG-13."

Soon the noises from Joe stopped just as Nate was halfway through "Killer Queen" by Queen.

"Do you think it's over?" Shane said to Nick who shrugged then they all heard Kevin move to get up then the noise of him pulling his shirt back on.

"Babe can you hand me my shirt please" Joe said then they heard Kevin bend over and pick up the shirt before they heard a quick kiss shared between the two before the two came over.

"Hey sorry Nick but you know how it is" Joe said and Nick nodded nodded turning round just as Nate punched the air.

"Yes new high score" he said and that's when it caught Joe's attention.

"Guys you were playing Guitar Hero, no fair."

"Still are if you want to join us." Jason said just as Nate handed him the guitar.

"Yeah okay here's my fave song" Joe said before he began to perform "Y.M.C.A" by the Village People.

"er Nick how many times does he play this with you?" Nate said watching scared as Joe sang along with the words.

"We play it about four times a week, then six when mom and Joe perform "Our Lips Are Sealed" toghether, then it gets freaky."

Joe finished to cheers and claps from both sides then Joe handed the guitar to Kevin.

Kevin stepped up looking very much like a pro then he began to perform ""Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.

During Kevin's song everyone was quiet as Kevin knew his way around a guitar, every button he pressed eruptted exactly the right amount and noise that it was supposed to then he was ready for the instrumental before he went back to the normal song and it was very quick presses on the hands but he done them fine as well.

At the end, all the other guys were dumbstruck by how well Kevin played then he asked if anyone else wanted a go but they shook their heads so Kevin just saved the game and put it off.

* * *

Later on that night, Joe and Kevin lay in Kevin's bed as Joe had asked to stay at Kevin's cause he was scared incase he lost him again.

"So why was everyone staring at me when I finished the song?" Kevin said pulling Joe closer to him and Joe giggled.

"Are you kidding on, Kevin you're an amazing guitar player, these hands are for the guitar no wonder they fit my waist" Joe said feeling Kevin's hands then snaking them around his own waist.

"Seriously, Shane was good at the Muse song though."

"Yeah he was but you rocked it out that's what the game said anyway" Joe said kissing just under Kevin's neck knowing it got Kevin in a good mood then Kevin bucked forward and Joe pushed him over onto his back before straddling his hips.

"Someone a bit over-excited there" Joe said slowly making his way down Kevin's chest kissing the fabric and he began to un-button the shirt just as Joe's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Joe, what the hell is that?" Kevin said feeling Joe's pocket.

"Feeling my ass are you, wait, that's my phone."

Joe rolled off of Kevin and answered the phone.

"Hello, oh hi Nick, yeah I'm staying the night."

"Nate watch that potty mouth of yours, yes I know, but I'm waiting."

"No on my neck, yes that does explain it a lot doesn't it."

"Yes Nick. Yeah protection. okay bye."

Joe dug his phone into his pocket before climbing back onto Kevin.

"What was about?" Kevin said as Joe opened the last two buttons of Kevin's pj shirt.

"Nick just warning me about safe sex and all that."

"yeah, wait what? We're not yet are we?" Kevin said a look of panic on his face but Joe shook his head.

"Nope not until I marry" Joe said and Kevin''s face went down then Joe continued huskily "Y.O.U."

* * *

"Shane will you come out here please?" Jason said holding the box open to himself mumbling what he was going to say to Shane.

"In a minute, Jase" Shane said as he threw up the contents off his dinner."

"You alright?" Jason said just as Shane came out.

"Yeah okay what is it?"

Jason got down on one knee infront of Shane then took his hand using the one that wasn't holding the box.

"Shane Adam Gray, will you do me the honor of marrying me."

"Oh my god Jason, oh my, oh my."

That was when Shane fainted.

Review, will Shane be alright.


	21. What Happend

Chapter 21

"Shane, Shane" Jason said shoving the box with the ring inside it into his pocket then lifting Shane up holding him against his chest then heading out to his car.

Once at the hospital, Jason caught sight of a doctor and got his attention so the doctor hurried over.

"Yes what's wrong?"

"It's my very good friend Shane he fainted and he was throwing up but I don't know what's wrong" Jason said as Shane was wheeled inside then the doctor checked over notes.

"Okay go and wait outside, Mr Hale and we'll do some tests then get back to you."

Jason nodded going to sit in the waiting room where there was some other people sitting around waiting whilst others were getting seen to right away.

Jason pulled out his phone checking the service and saw he had three bars so he phoned Nate.

"Hello" Nate's voice was wondered.

"Nate, it's Jason, Shane fainted and he's in hospital the doctor's are doing some tests but I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there" Nate said then Jason heard the dial tone so he put his phone away.

Ten minutes later, Jason was sitting with his legs up watching the sliding doors just waiting for Nate to enter and soon enough he did car keys still in his hand."

"Nate thank you so much for coming" Jason said standing and hugging his fellow bandmate who hugged him back.

"It's okay, I was just on my way home when you called me so I was close to the hospital, any word yet."

"No" Jason said and his tone scared Nate as it was very down as if Jason thought something had happened to Shane.

"Did you propose yet?" Nate said and Jason smiled. Nate had been there when Jason had looked at the rings and Nate had the job of distracting Shane whilst Jason bought the one he wanted.

"Yeah, it was after I proposed that Shane fainted so I haven't got an answer back yet."

Another ten minutes passed then the doctor came back.

"Okay, Mr Hale, he's awake and wants to see you now."

"What happened to him?" Jason said standing up and Nate done the same as they followed the doctor along a long hallway.

"I'll let Shane tell you himself" The doctor said as they reached the last room and the doctor let them in left.

"Shay" Jason said and he watched as Shane looked up then saw him and smiled.

"Jason" Shane said back and Jason ran over hugging him.

"Oh god Shane don''t do that ever again to me, you just about gave me a heart attack."

"Hey Shane" Nate said and he noticed his other band mate standing there.

"Hey Nate, come sit down" Shane said and Nate done as he was told sitting in one of the seats beside the bed.

"Jason" Shane said and Jason looked up at his eyes.

"About what you said before I fainted the answer if you didn't get it is yes."

Nate clapped saying finally to himself and Jason smiled kissing Shane twice then he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

After slipping it onto Shane's finger, Shane told to him to sit beside Nate so he could tell them both what had happened.

"Jase, Nate, I don't know how the hell it happened but I'm, I'm, I'm. Okay I'm Pregnant."

DUNN. DUNN. DUNN. What do you think Jason will say.


	22. The End Is So Close

Chapter 22

"Your fucking what?" Jason yelled as Shane tried to smile at him but it wasn't doing any good.

"I'm so sorry Jase but I didn't count on it happening either and I..."

"Is it mine?" Jason said and Shane nodded trying to hold his fiance's hand but he kept on pulling away.

"Okay, I need some time to think" Jason said before he left the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shane said and Nate nodded.

"Yeah, it's just so fast for Jason, you know how he is but yes it will all be fine and I also heard that Kevin and Joe spent the night together at Kevin's place."

"Oh that's amazing" Shane said smiling happy that his friend was happy.

"Yeah it is and look at you soon to be father, who does it feel?"

"Overwhellming to be honest" Shane said just as Jason re-entered the room.

"Jase, look if you want I'll get an abortion so we don't have to go through with this cause we're both too young to be parents and we've also got the band and..."

"Shane I never want you to do anything that you will reget ever in your whole life and I will love this baby just as much as you so I want you and me to have this baby together as a family."

Shane smiled and Nate stood up.

"I'll be off then, I told Nick, I'd drive him to school tomorrow so I want to get some rest then I'll see you guys then."

Nate left and headed outside to his car before he drove home and saw Abigail standing outside it.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Nate and I am. Kevin's alive so that's all, I'd best be off and by the way, congratts on Shane and Jason, it's on the Connect Three website."

Nate nodded before he headed inside and shut and locked the door behind him before falling asleep on his couch.

* * *

The next morning, Joe woke to his arms around Kevin and his head in the crook of his shoulder.

Turning over Joe saw it was seven thirty and remembered they had school today so he shook Kevin who mumbled something along of the lines of five minutes mum.

"No, Now" Joe said pushing Kevin back so he could stand up.

"Joe, why?" Kevin said now awoken then he looked at the clock.

"Ahh right."

An hour later, Joe and Kevin made it to the school seeing that Nick, Jason, Shane and Nate were all already there and Shane was telling Nick something so they walked over.

"Hey guys" Joe said sitting down on the stairs and Jason looked up with a massive smile on his face then that was when Joe noticed the ring on Shane's ring finger.

"Congratulations you two" He said hugging Shane who smiled.

"That's not the only thing" Shane said patting his stomach.

"Huh?" Joe said then Shane sighed before he whispered about it to Joe who smiled.

The bell finally rang and Joe and Nick headed to their first class which was biology whilst Jason, Shane and Nate all had a free peroid and Kevin was in Drama.

Once in the class, Joe and Nick got their text books out then began to talk.

"How amazing is it that Shane's engaged and also with child" Nick said and Joe nodded smiling.

"Yeah it is amazing, Shane and Jason deserve someone to be with and it's nice to see it happening now."

"I know so what's the goss with you and Kevin how far did yous two go?"

Joe sighed thinking about the last night.

"Nothing, we wanted to save until marriage and I love him enough to stay that way until then" Joe said whilst Nick gave him a no seriously look.

"I'm being truthfull, my virginity is still intact and it is going to stay that way."

"Okay then" Nick said but Joe knew he didn't really believe him.

"Nick, next time you see Kevin, look at his ring finger and you'll see the purity ring still there."

Nick nodded at this just as the teacher entered and the class began.

What seemed like a age later, it was finally nearing lunch time and Joe sat in his Music class bored out of his skull watching a silly band perform onstage at the awards then they called the next band on.

"Okay next up is Connect Three."

Three was cheers and appulases from the crowd at the show and a lot of the students perked including Joe who was watching Shane, Jason and Nate perform and seeing how they played off each other by Shane leaning against Jason as he done guitar solos then Nate and him doing flips and such whilst singing.

The video finished and the bell rang so everyone filled out and Joe went to meet up with Nick who was next door.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Joe said and Nick explained about something to do with learning new keys then asked Joe.

"We were watching the video from the awards where Connect Three were performing" Joe said and Nick shook his head.

"You are so lucky, we get to watch it next week though."

"Erm Nick, next week is the beginning of the Connect Three concert tour" Joe said back and Nick goarned.

"So it is, I'll watch it sometime then" Nick said just as they reached the lunch hall and saw Kevin sitting talking to Jason who was talking back.

"Woah, that's the first time I've seen that done in public" Joe said and Nick turned round.

"I know Jason and Kevin both acting civil around each other, it's a real eye opener."

Joe and Nick got their lunch then sat down at the table then they noticed Shane wasn't there.

"Jason, where's Shane?" Nick asked and Jason shrugged.

"The last I saw him, he was going to talk someone and I haven't seen him since."

Joe and Nick nodded just as Shane brust through the door.

"Sorry guys" he said sitting down at the table where Jason had probably got him his lunch as his lunch was there.

"Where were you?" Jason said kissing him on the cheek and Shane blushed.

"I was talking to the nurse and she said that if I feel sick at all in the next nine months then I've to go straight to her."

Jason nodded going back to talk to Kevin who was showing him a move on an air guitar.

Joe smiled at Kevin who smiled back just as they saw Shane start to eat really fast.

"Woah, slow down there Gray" Nate said grabbing Shane's fork but Shane grabbed it back off him and began to eat even more.

**3 Months Later.**

Today was Shane's favourite day of all. Today was his wedding day. Everything had already been sorted out and a guest list made and Shane's tux picked out and he was beginning to show.

That morning, Nate and Nick had arrived and taken Jason taken out the house then Joe had come over.

Now Shane was standing in his tux whilst Joe was turning something round and round on his finger.

"What's that?" Shane said beginning to get annoyed with Joe's silence as it wasn't like him.

"Oh, it's a ring from Kevin, he proposed this morning to me."

Shane hugged Joe who hugged back then the two smiled just as the limo pulled up to take them to the wedding place.

They had arranged it to be set in the grassy area beside the basketball courts then the dance would be inside the school gym.

Shane had made Joe his best man as Nate was Jason's and Kevin was the ring breaer.

Once at the place, Shane took a deep breath and walked up the aisle with Joe beside him then Joe hurried up to the top of the podium where Jason and Nate were standing just as music began to play then Shane reached Jason and the two gave each other looks which said that they loved each other.

The reception and dance were a success then Jason and Shane had went to bed that night a married couple.

**6 Months Later.**

Now it was the day of Shane and Jasons' baby's birth and Shane and Jason were currently in the room and Jason was holding Shane's hand as he screamed.

Joe and Kevin had got married three months before so Shane could make it and they were outside the room with Nate and Nick.

As Shane continued to scream, the doctor was shouting words of wisdom to him then before anything else could happen, the baby girl was born.

"Shane she's beautiful isn't she babe?"

"Babe? Babe?"

Now that was weird, Shane always answered him back to anything he said.

"Babe?"

Jason turned and saw his husband laying there eyes closed and not moving an inch.

"Shaye. Shane, Babe."

Shane didn't move an inch then the doctor stated that Shane had died in childbirth.

Outside all Joe, Kevin, Nate and Nick could hear was Jason's scream of No over and over again.

This was not good.

The end sorry to end it on such a tradgey but they will return in Different Times which will be coming soon.


End file.
